


Warm Negai: Bokuto X OC

by LaShell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaShell/pseuds/LaShell
Summary: Bokuto has started to feel lonely despite being surrounded by fan girls vying for his attention. He's realized none of the girls he meets are interested in who his is as a person and wishes to find someone who will want him and not the famous volleyball player. On New Year's he decides to ask the gods to meet a woman who would love him for him. After a few months of no such meeting he decides to add to his prayer by making wishes wherever and whenever he can. He visits a private beach resort for Hinata's 21st birthday with a few of his teammates and a couple more of Hinatas friends where they meet Emiko the innkeepers granddaughter who has left University to run the Inn after realizing her grandparents were struggling to keep up. Bokuto tries to avoid her and ignore his attraction at first afraid she'll be like everyone else, while some of the others flirt shamelessly until he comes to learn she has never heard of him or the MSBY Black Jackals and feels like he made a huge mistake.  SMUT IS SLOW BURN
Relationships: Bokuto Kotaro/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place post time skip, I am keeping out as many spoilers as possible, but they cannot be avoided all together. I do follow the tradition of stating last name before first when introducing a character with both. Please read the terms to know as these are real Japanese terms/traditions being included in the story. This story is a SLOW BURN on the smut/lemons whatever you call them
> 
> ***Mature Content***  
> 18 + readers only  
> Profanity  
> LGBTQ characters  
> Violence/Abuse  
> Sexual Conversations  
> SLOW BURN TO SMUT
> 
> Terms to know:
> 
> Negai: Wish  
> Omamori: a luck charm often obtained at shrines. They vary in purpose.  
> Hatsumode: New Year's Tradition in Japan to visit a shrine to pray and ask for health and happiness.  
> Yakiniku: Barbecued meat, often times beef. Bokutos favorite food  
> Miko: A Shrine Maiden in Japanese culture. Kind of like a priestess 
> 
> Hamasaki Emiko is 5'6" with blue eyes and medium brown lose curls that fall to her shoulder blades. She has an hour glass figure and though while comfortable with her body she is a little insecure about her thigh jiggle ever since someone told her it looked like Jell-O. We first see her at 19 in January, but with her birthday on May 13th she soon turns 20. She has a warm and friendly temperament drawing people to her. She tends to be very serious about work and is often stern and keeps a professional air, outside of work she and her three best friends joke openly about sex and poke fun at one another. she knows most every resident in the small beach town she lives in, though mostly sticks to spending time with Nakamura Hiro, Uchida Noka, and Shimazaki Chishin. She has two older brothers who she grew up with in a home not far from the Hamasaki Inn. Emiko prefers to spend her alone time reading fantasy novels and listens to rock music.

January 27th

Another ceiling in another hotel room for me to stare up at on another sleepless night. It's the same thing night in and night out, if I'm not away for a game it even happens at home. Unfortunately the walls in this particular hotel aren't that thick and my room is right next to Atsumus, so now I get to add listening to this girl he brought back scream at the top of her lungs for him. Tomorrow he'll be on and on about how he's the man and can make any woman scream his name, never stopping to consider they would scream just as loud for any other Pro Volleyball player they could have talked into spending an evening with them. The endless parade of girls was fun for a while, maybe 22 is too young to be thinking about finding someone worth settling down with, but I'm sick of it. Having someone to spend the night with can be fun, but where's the girl who wants to spend the morning with me? Where's the girl who won't laugh at my jokes when they aren't funny? The one who I feel confident wouldn't settle to fuck literally any one on my team or even the other team. Atsumu thinks I'm overthinking it, but I don't know. At least Hinata is around now, someone I can hang out with, though we already see each other a lot with games, practices, physical conditioning so I don't really want to overcrowd him. It's probably only a matter of time before Atsumu sets Hinata down the random hookup every night path like he did with me. Maybe I shouldn't just rely on the gods to have heard my Negai. I've been staying out of trouble since the new year waiting for them to let me finally met someone special, but it wouldn't hurt to put my hopes in as many places as I can.

April 14th

Great here come the girls already, can't even so much as get a shower after the game before they are swarming. "Bokuto-San, hi my name i-" "Sorry ladies I'm in a bit of a hurry." There are a few groans as I push past them to head to the showers. "Forgive Bokuto-San ladies, he's just not feeling himself lately. Did you enjoy the game?" The giggles surrounding Atsumu and Hinata only grow louder somehow as I put more space between myself and them. When I finally make it out of the gym the silence welcomes me first like a friend and then like the enemy it really is. Stepping from the showers Hinata comes in and watches as I place my Omamori back around my neck with care. "Bokuto, when did you get that love charm?" I held the little blue pouch in my hand tight. "A month ago. I asked to find someone who loves me for who I am at Hatsumode, but after three months of no luck I thought I'd go back to the same shrine and ask for the Omamori." His expression changed from curiosity to confusion. "How can you find love if you ignore every girl who talks to you?" "Those girls only want to talk to me because I'm a wing spiker on a pro team. They would be just as happy to talk to you or anyone other player. They don't care about who we are, only what we do. It's fine for you, but I'm just tired of being alone." He nods not saying anything instead getting ready for a shower. "How about we get dinner after I'm cleaned up?" He isn't taking a girl home tonight? "Hey, hey, heyyy, sounds great, let's get some MEAT!" He gives me that big friendly Hinata smile then heads for the showers leaving me to sit and wait for him. Should I try talking to some of these girls? Maybe I'm judging them to quickly just because of all the ones that came before. There could very well be one among them who only came to see me and wishes she could learn everything about me.

June 14th

Walking out into the warm night air feels so good after a long day, the balcony of my apartment is probably my favorite place to pass the time in the summer. It'll be Hinatas birthday soon, I just hope this Inn Atsumu chose will really offer the privacy they claim it will, it'll be nice to spend a week just relaxing and not having to worry about fans. Well it's not the fans I mind really. It's the damn girls, I keep trying to avoid them, but some days are hard. Six months into the new year and I've indulged in having a girl for a night 4 times now. It's a huge improvement over 3 or 4 times a week, but I worry my failure might be enough to anger the gods and make them decide not to grant my heart's desire. Good thing I've also visited a few fountains. Who the hell is knocking at my door this late? "Hey Bokuto, figured you'd be in. I brought beer, can I come in?" The bleached blonde looks sincere. "Sure come on in, I was just sitting out on the balcony. Cold beer might be nice." He nods coming in and removing his shoes before following me to the balcony. I take a seat and he follows suit before pulling a beer from the plastic rings and handing me one. "Thanks Atsumu" I open the can, take a long sip then lean back in my seat looking up at the sky just in time to spot a shooting star. Perfect! I close my eyes tight grabbing hold of the Omamori and repeat my Negai word for word. "Please, let me meet someone who doesn't care about me being a pro player. Let her love me for who I am." I can feel Atsumus eyes on me before I even open my eyes again.

"You really think all this good luck stuff will help you meet a woman?" I can't decide if he's going to make fun of me again so I don't say anything. "Look man, I hope it works out for you if that's what you want, but if it doesn't try not to dwell on it. You have your friends. We all like you for who you are." I smile, that much is true at least. Even Sakusa comes by to keep me company from time to time, even if he does bring a can of Lysol with him and spray all my stuff, it's nice to have someone to talk to. Akaashi and Kuroo call at least once a week, and we all text each other every few days just to check in. "I never really stopped to think about how being the youngest in my family meant that I was rarely home alone. My parents, my sisters, someone was always around. It's too quite especially at night. I didn't have to think about it much at first. Girls, Parties, games. I had more than enough distractions. But they were all over with sooner or later. It's nice you guys coming by sometimes, but I miss doing stuff. Sitting in here all the time avoiding the fan girls it's boring." He nods with a far off look on his face. "The girl that works at the Inn sounded young and cute." No idea why he's telling me that. "We're renting the whole place but there will still be girls there you know, the ones that work there. It might not be true love, but you can maybe at least see what it's like to fuck the same girl twice if you bring some of that famous Bokuto charm with you on the trip." I am pretty damn charming. I don't know though the gods are watching, I have to prove I'm worth the love I'm asking for.


	2. Emiko

January 3rd

The sound of delighted laughter hit my ears causing a smile to spread across my face. When I look down there's a young girl swinging from her father's arm. The simplicity of childhood is likely the most beautiful thing in this world. "Miss Hamasaki, is there anything else we missed?" I turned to look at the maids watching me, that's right there was a complaint recently about the cleanly standards. The maids have been slacking more and more knowing grandma isn't getting around to checking behind them as much anymore. I keep asking mother to come here and help, but she is reluctant to leave the office. At this rate I may need to drop out of university and help here at the inn full time. "Yes actually, this chair wasn't moved to be vacuumed under, I'm sure it was just overlooked. I'd like you to go over each room again and I'll check them again in an hour." The looks on their faces was near panic. It's not like the Inn is that large, only three floors with 10 rooms per floor. With all six maids in attendance and the Inn closed temporarily it's not like I'm asking much. I ignore them as I walk back out of the room making my way back downstairs. They aren't really causing any trouble, but the father and daughter will have to be addressed if they are still there when I make my way down, I'll have to check all the signs and barriers to ensure beach walkers are aware this section is private and to stay away. I hope to have the Inn back up and running in three days' time, so the intrusions must be addressed sooner rather than later. Just as I was about to step out I heard grandpa call for me. "Yes grandfather?" He shuffles closer to me with the sweet smile of an old man. "Don't worry yourself with the beach walkers from before. They mean no harm, Perhaps a trip to the hardware store would be better served, I haven't repaired the barriers or signs in the last year and they were looking like they needed care then." I sigh internally but smile at him with sweetness. "Yes of course, let's have tea when I'm finished sorting the housekeeping team we can head to the hardware store."

April 20th

"Grandmother, did you look at this reservation for the week of June 18th?" She sets down her crochet and takes the tablet from my hand. "Looks like someone wants to come for a 6 day stay." I sigh, but don't let her see my irritation. "Grandmother, it's ok if you don't understand this new software I'm using just say so, it's no trouble to get some part time help with the bookings." She shook her head violently with that same stubbornness as always. "I can still work, we don't need more employees and you do a lot around here as it is dear, I really wish you hadn't left University." Yeah, like I was ever going to do anything else with my life other than take over the Inn. "Grandmother this Mr. Miya is requesting the entire Inn for his time here, yet you've done a booking for the 20th as well." She looks again closer. "Oh goodness you're right dear. Perhaps we can work something out with one of the other Inns in the area to accommodate the couple that I booked for that time." I couldn't help but to chuckle at her innocence. "I'll make the calls, just keep on with your project." She nodded continuing to pull her hook through the yarn with quick and practiced precision.

"You're certain it won't be an issue Mr. Nakamoto?...Yes it's just a couple looking for a two night get away… Thank you so much for your help, I'll contact the guest with the details. Thank you again." I let out a sigh of relief when I get off the line with the owner of the Inn half a mile from ours. The couple I have to reroute asked to be contacted by email, so I type up a quick message explaining the situation and apologizing, letting them know that since the change is due to our own error that they are being offered a deep discount and an upgraded room. With any luck they will accept and then all I have to worry about is waiting to hear from the Miya person about how many rooms he is in need of since he placed it in his notes that he was uncertain as to who all would be in attendance since this is something they are putting together for a friends birthday. Either way the cost for renting the entire space won't change, it sounded like a few of those in attendance are planning to help with the payment. Must be a pretty special friend for people to be willing to do all of this for them. As of now the estimate for number of people is between 4 and 10 so it'll be a nice little break.

June 18th

The note at the desk nearly makes me lose my cool, but I swallow hard and gain my composure before picking up the phone and dialing room 105. "Good Morning, I understand you've requested to extend your stay…I'm glad you've been enjoying your time with us here, but I'm afraid we have a private booking that starts today and I'll need you to vacate the premises no later than 10 A.M.…Yes, thank you for understanding." I swear no one in this place knows what they are even doing. Four hours should be more than enough time to prepare for the guest coming in under Mr. Miya's name. Though with all that still needs to be prepared they will also go by rather quickly. "Ah, grandmother, could you please tell the staff I'd like to speak with them this morning and to meet on the patio in half an hour?" She pinches my cheek with that look that says I'm working too hard and goes on with her day. I look over all the information again, the number of guest we'll be having, a list of names and ages, and a list of add on request. Seeing as to how it’s a group of young men I can't help but to wonder if I should stock up more of the food we have on hand for the daily breakfast, after all guys eat a lot, especially those in their twenties. Once all the staff arrives for the meeting I get down to business. "Ok everyone, we have an inclusive booking for the week, the reservation was made for a Mr. Hinata's 21st birthday, he and some friends will be here in less than four hours. Before that time comes there are some things that need to be done, you may decide among yourselves how to divide the labor. Right we have 8 rooms currently occupied, they all need to be prepared no later than noon, I believe three have already checked out so you should be able to get started. Additionally I want a welcome package placed in the rooms our week long guest are being assigned. I need the volleyball net to be set to regulation standards per their request and please clear the sand in that area. I have a grocery list here and need someone to go and fill it, I'll help with unloading when you return. That's everything get it done and you may all take an early day and leave at 12:30. Those of you on the schedule for this week I'll see you again tomorrow."


	3. Arriving at the Inn

Bokutos POV

The Inn was a lot smaller than I expected, Atsumu promised it would be lowkey and we could just relax, I feel more confident now that he was being serious and really did his research. It's only three stories and those stories aren't very large. Well worth the share I put in towards this little holiday. There's a table set up out front and a smiling old woman sitting at it. The table is holding brightly colored cold drinks and cookies, I hope this is typical hospitality and they aren't doing more because of who we are. I told Atsumu not to give our real names, but he never listens. "Aw man, there are snacks, that's great I'm starving." I look over at Hinata just in time to see him nearly drool on the window. "You shouldn't eat those, who knows how long they've been sitting out or if they bothered to cover them." Sakusa, always the worry wort. "I'm sure it's fine. Besides I'm really looking forward to seeing who is meeting up with us since Atsumu insist on it being a secret." I laugh when the red head holds up his middle finger to our setter. "It's not a secret it's a surprise." Yeah, a surprise. More like he wasn't even sure if Kageyama could make it until late last night and was trying to put it off. He should be happy to see his old friends. Hinata rushes out of the car the second Sakusa puts it into park and I curse myself for letting him beat me. I won't have it said that my former protégé is faster than me damnit. Not moments after he stands straight and I join him he spots Kageyama getting out of the other car and heading towards the front of the Inn, I may not want to be outdone by shorty, but I know better than to get in on that crazy action.

"Hey Bokuto, do you think you could give me a hand with the bags?" I look over at the snacks with longing before heading back to the car to help Atsumu. "Little old ladies usually have the best treats, we have to hurry if we don't want shorty and the king to eat them all in some contest." Atsumu slung the bag in his hand over his shoulder quickly and nearly slams my hand into the trunk as I grab the last one then makes a quick jog for the table. "You fuckers better leave some for the rest of us." He yells as I wait up for Kenma. "Hey, Hey, Heyyy, nice of you to join us poor folks" He doesn't bother to look up at me, just keeps rolling his bag behind himself lazily. "Hey Bokuto, you haven't really changed much. Kuroo said you'd matured, guess he was wrong." Since I can't think of an argument that wouldn't make me appear more childish I say nothing as we walk up to the table. "Stop it Crappyama, I have too grown." Kageyama just rolls his eyes and sucks his teeth before giving me a little wave. "Hello there dears, with the two of you that makes 6 of you now is that correct?" I look around at everyone standing around the table to confirm my suspicion. "There's one more ma'am, he's a little weird though, not a fan of crowds, germs, dirty things." The old woman nods clapping her hands in front of her face. "Oh yes, my granddaughter had mentioned such a guest among you, she is in 304 now ensuring the room is as clean and sanitary as possible. I keep telling her the maids I hired are all very good, but she's forever going in rooms after them as if they do a terrible job. In fact she told them to leave 304 to her for the week." A granddaughter huh? That must be the one Atsumu talked to on the phone that he thought sounded cute. 

A maid walked out from the front entrance and stopped her jaw nearly hitting the concrete. Great here we go. "Oh my GOD, players from the MSBY Jackals! Please, oh please can I get your autographs? My little brother he would be so happy if I brought that home to him." A little brother huh? "Yeah, we would be happy to." Atsumu answered for all of us, most of us are always happy to give an autograph, except Sakusa anyway. I sat down the bag full of volleyballs we brought with us and pulled one out. Hinata smiled pulling out a sharpie from his pocket that he always carries with him, kid is dedicated to our fans, I should strive to be more like him. "Toss it here Bokuto." I throw the ball his way and he easily catches it, the maid looking on in awe. She's kinda cute I guess, I'm still not sold on the idea of finding some week long hookup while we're here though. Once Hinata signs he hands the ball to Atsumu who then serves it over to Sakusa so he doesn't have to leave his happy little corner. I walk a little closer and he tosses the ball to me to sign, thankfully Hinata never minds me borrowing his sharpie. I hand the maid the ball and give her a friendly smile. "I um, I'm not working this week, maybe I could give you my number and I could show you around town?" She says it low to the point I doubt anyone else heard her. "Thanks for the offer, but I just want to relax and focus on my friends birthday." Her face looks like a mix of anger and hurt, but she just nods and pushes right past me, I'm not at all surprised when she speaks to Atsumu or to see him taking her number. I pick up a cookie and bite into it and feel like I've died and gone to heaven. "Ma'am these are very good. Did you make them?" While she answers I pick up one of the drinks and taste it as well, it's sweet and has a pleasant tropical flavor. "Oh no, I always burn the baking. My granddaughter was going to school to become a baker before she dropped out at the beginning of the year to help us old farts with this place." The granddaughter again huh? Likes to clean and bake. She's probably one of those ugly girls with a nice personality. Maybe I should put effort into getting to know her a little while we're here. My Negai never specified looks. 

Emikos POV

Walking down to the lobby I hear voices, they must have arrived a little early as I feared, hopefully it will have been worth it in the end though when Mr. Sakusa finds his room especially tidy with the lingering scent of Lysol. When I reach the lobby there are several rather tall men standing around the desk looking at the space, one is a little taller than me with brilliant ginger hair. "Hello, welcome to Hamasaki House, I'm Hamasaki Emiko. Thank you for choosing us for your stay. As requested I've moved the breakfast hours for your stay to 7 am instead of 6, the volleyball net on the beach is set to the height you specified, and I'm happy to say all the request made for the date of the 21st are not a problem. Ok, so let's get you all into your room assignments so you can settle in." This must be what animals at the zoo feel like, why are they all just staring at me as though I'm some alien from another planet. "Right then, excuse me I have to get over to the desk to pass out the room keys and such." As I get closer I realize they are much taller than I thought and I feel short suddenly when I usually feel too tall. There's another one that isn't terribly tall either with two toned hair, like he bleached it once and never bothered reapplying the bleach or cutting out the old bleached part. "Ok so Mr. Hinata?" I look up and the Orange haired one comes closer to receive his key, even though he's just under a year older than me he seems childlike and more adult at the same time. "Thanks cutie" He gives me a wink and I force a smile, I hate when guys try to flirt with me, what the hell do you even say?

One by one I got through their names and sent them off to their rooms, finally getting to the last name on my list. "Mr. Bokuto?" He'd been standing and patiently waiting while I directed all of his friends and nervously tried to deal with their flirting. I should make sure I let them know where to find some bars where they can meet girls who know how to flirt back. "Mr. Bokuto, you're in room 309. I wanted to make sure everyone had an ocean view, I hope you'll find it comfortable." I smiled up at him in time to see him move his eyes from me quickly, was he just looking at my boobs or something? His face is so red. "I'm sure it'll be fine Miss Hamasaki, thank you." Even if he had been looking at my boobs, at least he's not trying to flirt with me like all his friends were. "Did you get saddled with some of their bags or are you a heavy packer? I could give you a hand if you'd like." His expression changes from friendly to sad at my offer, I don't know what I said or did, all I know is that he just went from being pretty damn hot, to oh no I'm sorry let me hug it all away in .002 seconds. "I didn't mean to upset you Mr. Bokuto. Whatever I said, please know I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just trying to be a good hostess." He looks at me side eyed with a look of curiosity and suddenly I'm reminded of an owl. "No it's, fine. Thank you for offering. Also I really liked the cookies you made, thank you for treating us." How did I forget about the cookies. "Oh it was no trouble at all, I needed something to do to keep me from bothering the staff every 10 seconds about their progress so I busied myself. I figured you were all nice enough to book here for a week, so it didn't seem too terribly inappropriate to welcome you with treats." He smiles warmly down at me then turns without a word slinging a bag over his shoulder then picking up another one.


	4. Day One

Bokutos POV

When I open the door to my room it's like I just walked out on the beach only there's no sand at my feet. The carpet is that usual flat carpeting you see in a hotel, but everything else isn't what I'm used to from all the trips I've taken before. The walls are an off white color that seem to reflect the sunlight from the large windows and balcony door nicely. Instead of the usual décor of beach pictures you would expect the walls are decorated with sea shells, driftwood, and even old fishing nets. The bed is rather large and there's a jetted tub next to it. There is kettle and several bags of lose leaf tea to choose from. After setting the bags down I throw myself back onto the bed, firm but soft. How could I not find it comfortable, this is likely the nicest room I've been in. Now if only I could get her out of my head. The way she smiled, how her brown curls bounced about as she moved. The way it felt like her blue eyes were trying to pierce my soul when she looked at me directly. Fuck Atsumu said she sounded cute, but he really downplayed it. Her voice was like a song and I hate that it's over now and just want to listen to it over and over again. Damnit Bokuto, don't go letting yourself get swept up in how pretty she is. She may not have mentioned anything about who we are, but she's working. She's so much of a professional that she even considered if it would be inappropriate to make treats if it's something not usually offered to others. How long can she keep that up though? Before the time here is over she'll show us who she really is. I guess if I put my things away it'll be better than just laying here thinking about her. That mental image of her speaking to me and saying my name isn't going to do me any favors, she probably thinks I was staring at her tits, not that they aren't nice as hell, but I at least have sense not to stare so close up.

Emikos POV

Now that everyone has had time to get up to their rooms and look around I can't help but to feel a little nervous waiting at the desk. What if they hate their rooms? I don't know how they spread out the cost, but for 7 young guys to book the place for a week, well I really want it to have been worth it for them. A good week to remember, maybe they all have friends or family they will tell about this place and bring more guest in. We do ok, but this place hasn't been fully booked up in years, and this is the first time it's been rented as a whole since my brother's wedding. That was only for half a day really. "Hello Emi-Chan." I look up as my grandmother gives me an odd look that tells me I'm not going to like what comes out of her mouth next. "Those guys sure were cute don't you think? All around your age. The tall blonde one, you should have dinner with him." Ugh this again. "Grandma, I just turned 20. I have other things to do that have nothing to do with finding a man. Besides he seemed arrogant and wasn't even the cutest one." She squinted her eyes at me and moved to say something else only for a deeper voice to come out. "You're not wrong. Atsumu is a bit of an ass, I plan to put him in his place while we're here." I looked over in horror realizing some of our conversation had been overheard. "Mr. Kageyama, how can I help you?" He smirked down at me and I felt my heart skip a beat, he's arrogant too, but fuck that smirk. "I was wondering if you could help me to understand these weather announcements. I was kinda hoping to get a 3 on 3 going with the guys, but I don't know if that's the best idea right now with all these wind warnings." He hands me his phone and I look it over. "No way Kageyama. We're hitting the beach for fun today." Behind him stands Mr. Hinata wearing a pair of blue swim trunks and sandals and nothing else. Holy fuck his abs, you could do laundry on those things. "Boke, put a shirt on you show off." No, no. No shirt is fine. I watch as the two make their way towards the back patio.

____________________

Coming out of the kitchen I come face to face with Mr. Bokuto, his swimming trunks are red with Hawaiian flowers on them, his white tee shirt is tight across his large arms and chest and still slightly damp. I feel myself trying to catch my breath and make myself look him in the face. "Something smells amazing." I gesture behind me. "I was preparing dinner, my grandparents eat early and go to bed pretty early." He smiles at me and I feel my knees weaken, why is he so… fuck I don't even know the words. He makes me feel things I've never felt before, I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing, I only know that in a hotel full of hot male guest, this one guy has occupied my mind most of the day. "Is there somewhere we should check out to grab dinner ourselves tonight?" I nod trying not to drool from looking at him. "There's a great place for fresh seafood a block away. If you turn right when you leave the parking lot just look for the sign on a Giant Marlin. They have outdoor seating if you'd like and the prices are actually really good considering how fresh it is." He moves to say something to me, but then an elbow suddenly rest on his shoulders. "You should come with us, my treat." I look at Mr. Miya with my forced smile and hope they don't notice the difference. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm actually allergic to shellfish. Just walking into that place makes my throat all itchy." He looks at Mr. Bokuto then to me and narrows his eyes. "If you haven't tried the place how can you recommend it? Just cause Bokuto here is a little slow don't mean we wouldn't figure out you gave us an unverified recommendation." Did he really just put his friend down in front of a stranger? I REALLY don't like him now. "It's been there for years, its reputation speaks for itself. Plus my brothers and grandparents rave about it, and I know them all to have good taste so I trust their opinions. Lastly, my family have brought me back to go plates. The salmon is delicious, I recommend you order it with the chefs special seasoning, it's sweet with a bite of spice." He smiles at me and gives an apologetic bow, leaving me to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Bokutos POV

The salmon I ordered turned out perfectly cooked, the skin at the perfect level of crispiness. She was right about the flavors, I hate myself for trying her recommendation, but she made it sound so good and she looked so cute defending herself to Atsumu. Fuck, why can't I stop thinking about her? I wanted to kiss her so badly, I think I would have tried to if Atsumu hadn't showed up. I should just stay as far away from her for the rest of the trip as possible. "Sooooo Bokuto, you planning to make a move on Miss Hamasaki?" I look up to see Hinata watching me with real interest and notice everyone is staring waiting for my answer. "I wasn't planning to." The way they all change their faces like predators on the prowl makes my stomach turn and I want to take it back, the idea of any of them sleeping with her fills me with rage and I find myself on my feet. "You all just need to leave the girl alone. For fucks sake, we came here for Hinata's birthday not to seduce some girl trying to keep her families business afloat." Atsumu sits back in his seat putting his hands behind his head while Kenma raises his hand to silence the others before speaking. "Look, if you like her just say that. If you don't she's fucking hot and I would absolutely destroy that girl." My fist stops right in front of his face Hinata holding my arm looking at me as though I've lost my mind. "Calm down Bokuto. It's not fair for you to say you're not going to make a move but insist none of us can. We talked about it earlier when you hadn't joined us on the beach yet. We all know you want to meet someone special, she didn't seem like she recognized any of us, so we all thought this could be a good opportunity for you. That said, I plan to fuck the hottest chick I can find on my birthday, so I need to know now. Do you like her?" Shit I don't even know how to answer his question. I sit and think it over, all of them watching me like children waiting to be let out of school to play.


	5. Day Two: Breakfast

Emikos POV

No sooner than I sat down the tray of biscuits were the guys fighting over them, Looks like I was right about adding more items for breakfast. "It's ok, I have more you don't have to fight. Promise." They all settled into their chairs looking at one another with distrust, a few with a biscuit hanging from their mouths. "Would it be possible to get a glass of milk?" I looked at the direction of the voice to see a rather hopeful looking Mr. Kageyama staring at me, he was kinda cute and innocent this way. "Is two percent ok?" He gives a large smile and a nod, so I turn to go back into the kitchen. I already told Hiro-san I'd help with the interacting at breakfast since he prefers to stay in the kitchen and the usual breakfast attendant couldn't accommodate the time switch. "Ah, Emi-Chan, that was faster than I'd hoped, I'm almost ready for you to take out the plates. I nod looking at the large tray covered in plates with fried eggs and Herring on each one. They have all the food on them, he must want to add a garnish. When I walk back out of the large walk in Hiro-San sees me with the milk and picks up the tray to carry out behind me. I push open the two way door going through then holding it with my foot as he does the same, quickly walking to a table not far from the one they've all sat at and sitting it down before retreating to his happy place. 

I give Mr. Kageyama his requested glass of milk and turn to start distributing plates when I'm met with Sumi already picking up two and moving towards the table, what the hell is she even doing here? I gave that air head the week off for a reason. Hell she didn't even leave on time yesterday because it was apparently too difficult for her to understand that just because I wasn't filling all the rooms didn't mean she could leave them unready for use. I say nothing as we pass out the plates, watching her flirt with the guest. It's annoying and unprofessional, but they have been hitting on me so maybe they'll enjoy the attention. However when she obviously pretends to fall and catches herself by feeling all over Mr. Bokutos arms and chest I feel my whole body wash over in hot anger. "Sumi-san, I can help you with whatever it is you need in the office." I try to smile at her sweetly but feel like my eyes are betraying me, my heart pounding and I swear I feel sweat pouring off me in sheets. "Oh, I was just thinking you might need some extra help at breakfast Emi." My grandfather rose from his seat so suddenly I didn't even have time to swallow my anger. He pulled at my arm all the while with me laying into her. "I told you not to call me Emi, not even my best friends are so informal, I may be two years younger than you, but I am still the one in charge here. You didn't do much work yesterday, you left late despite your small share of the load, you are behaving like a common street whore with our guest, and you presume I need YOUR help? I could run laps around you and not even break a sweat. Get out, don't even come back for your last check I'll send it to your address."

Her eyes filled with tears as the words and anger spilled from me, some of the guys sitting at the table are watching the scene with various faces, the most calm was that of Mr. Kozume, while Mr. Hinata looked afraid, Mr. Miya was looking at me like food, and Mr. Bokuto looked like a mix of relief and pure shock. "Miss Hamasaki, please I'm sorry. I can do better. I need this job." Grandfather lets go of my arm and takes two steps forward. "I'm sorry dear, but she made a lot of valid points. If I'm not mistaken that one you fell all over looked awfully uncomfortable, no one here thinks that was an accident." I stood taller with my grandfather backing me up, they've asked I not get rid of any of the staff unless they did something especially awful, otherwise she would have been gone long before today. "I wasn't thinking straight that’s all, haven't you ever been excited to meet anyone?" I look around and realize she must have seen them yesterday. "So, you saw them before they checked in did you? Look I get that they are young, in good shape, and good looking, but that isn't a reason to act like this." She looks at me with the most incredulous look I've ever seen. "WOW, you don't know anything do you? If it isn't in a book or some band you like then fuck everything else, right?" "I'm sorry what? You're really not making any sense right now. It doesn't matter we no longer need to understand one another, good day." She stands with fist clenched, after a moment she decides not to say anything further and just heads towards the door.

"I'm really sorry for the scene gentlemen. That was rather unprofessional and I have no excuse for losing my cool in front of all of you rather than take our conversation elsewhere." They all started trying to reassure me at once that it was alright before I heard Hiro-san calling for me from the kitchen. "I'll be right back with more biscuits." I bow to them and make my way towards the kitchen when I hear a soft voice behind me. "Guess no one should touch Bokuto or she'll yell at you." I quickened my pace as the laughs and other voices arose behind me. What the hell, what is wrong with me? It's true she brushed against the others even ran her hand down Mr. Miyas arm, but I said nothing until it was Mr. Bokuto. "Hiro-san, I think I'm losing it." He looked at me with a smile. "Emi-Chan, we've known one another most our lives. I grew up in this kitchen watching my father and you were always hanging around getting into all sorts of mischief. I've long thought of you as the little sister I always wanted. I'm happy to see that you are finally noticing a man is actually alive. Most girls go crazy for boys in their teens, but you only cared about reading those novels of yours. And you have good taste, he's for sure hot." I burry my face in my hands, his words hitting me despite my not wanting to hear them or allow them to be true. "What do I do?" I whine out earning a chuckle from him. "Emi-Chan, it'll be fine. You're a catch. Just be you and he'll notice. Let talking to him come naturally."


	6. Day Two: 3 on 3

Bokutos POV

"Ok so I was thinking for the first 3 on 3 it would be fun to play on Kageyamas side since I've never had him as a setter. Who else wants to be on our team?" I look at them all expectantly, yet none of them start fighting to be on the obviously best players team. "I'll play with you two." I smile at Sakusa, this will be fun. "I'm sitting out this one, I have some calls I have to make for work and I'm not feeling up to it after the long run you made us take this morning." Kenma never looks up from his phone, he never changes. "Ok then I guess that means it's me, Hinata, and Ushijima against the three of you." Atsumu looks positively thrilled with himself, hell yeah, a game just for fun. This is going to be the best day I can tell.

_______________________

The water feels great as I pour it over my head. "Let's play one more then get lunch" Hinata shouts so excitedly that everyone else perks up with him. "Let's just do half a set, I'm hungry. And I want my spiker back damnit, Kageyama you take Ushijima, you're used to his weird hits." I can almost see the smirk on Kageyamas face from over on the sidelines. "Ok, but I get Hinata this round." Atsumu looks at Hinata who is positively bouncing at the idea of playing with his old teammate some more. "Alright fine, let's do this. Whoever gets 13 first wins." I rush back over taking my place on Atsumus side Sakusa looking almost sad about having to swap teams. "You ok Sakusa?" He nods squirting some hand sanitizer in his hand before placing it on the side and rubbing it in. "Kageyama is a lot quieter than Atsumu, it was nice." I laugh loudly as Atsumu throws him an angry glance. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Hey, hey now. We're here for fun so no arguing." The two take one last look at each other before Atsumu turns. "Your team can serve first this time Kageyama." Kageyama nods as Ushijima takes his place to serve the ball, his hit as powerful as ever.

____________________

Walking back up towards the inn I can't help but to spot Miss Hamasaki, she's sitting on the patio facing towards the inn, a pair of purple earbuds dangling from her ears and a fantasy novel in her hands. Fuck she's perfect, the way her thighs are tight in those shorts is shit no, no, not now. Think of something else, ANYTHING ELSE. Hinata, yeah there he is, crazy as always cleaning off the sand at the outdoor shower. That was a close one, would have been embarrassing to explain. "Don't go rethinking what you said last night, it's too late. I've come up with a few plans on getting her in my bed before we leave this place." The anger from last night at dinner rises back inside, this time no one is there to stop me, I hit Kageyama in the gut so hard his face turns red from the effort it takes him to attempt to breathe. "Don't be a disrespectful little shit." I whisper it just loud enough for him to hear, hearing the shuffling behind me. "Is everything alright?" I turn to look at her only to be caught in those blue eyes again. "Yes ma'am, I just didn't realize he was so close. Accident is all." She looks at Kageyama with care, I fucked up, I may have just helped him with the sympathy card. This was most likely one of his plans for sure. The only one who didn't say he wanted to fuck her last night was Sakusa. Ushijima simply said he would never refuse a girl that beautiful should she approach him. They've both always been a little off with the ladies. Sakusa might even still be a virgin now that I think about it. No way he would let someone that close to him. I snap from my train of thought as I watch the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walking away with another guy. Why did I say that I didn’t like her?

Emikos POV

Helping Mr. Kageyama to his room was no big deal at all, he didn't really say much on the way, though he did compliment the way I smell. "Do you think you could help me to get settled inside?" I take a deep breath in and nod walking in with him when he opens the door. I walk him over to the bed and help him to sit only to be surprised when he wraps his long strong arms around my waist. "You could stay a little while, I'd really like that." My heart starts racing as I look down to see him looking up at me wearing a devilish grin. "I should get back before anyone wonders where I've gone off to." When I pull away he lets his arms fall away and watches me leave. What the hell was that, I've had guys flirt with me before, but I've never had someone come onto me that strong while not also giving off rapey vibes. It was obvious it was a request and not a demand, but shit if it didn't catch me off guard. I reach up both hands and smack my face hard on either side when the thought of Mr. Bokuto having done the same thing pops into it. Would I have turned him down so easily? Just as I try to answer my own question I come crashing into another person. "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed. How are you this afternoon Mr. Ushijima?" He stares down at me as if contemplating my existence. "I’m alright, but you might want to reconsider the tops you wear, most of us are a good bit taller than you and I can see your tits." I look down to see if it's worse than usual only to find the typical cleavage that looms from the top due to my size. "I um, thank you for the concern, I'm used to this much of them showing honestly, it's an issue I've struggled with for years." He nods at me seriously. "Then I wouldn't expect them to stop trying to get you in bed if I were you." I stared down the empty hall with confusion when he walks around me, He has barely spoken to me, but it's obvious he doesn't sugar coat anything.


	7. Day Two: Kenma Helps

Kenmas POV

It's finally starting to cool off, so that's good at least. Maybe I'll play on Shoyos team in the next game. It's nice to see my friend for his birthday and all, but I forgot just how exhausting these guys can be. They constantly want to be doing something, at least I have the excuse of needing to do my game stream tomorrow. Still Sho looks happy out there, I'm a little out of practice with my setting, but I bet he can still jump up to meet them. Fuck there she is, the way her ass looks in those shorts should be illegal, I wish I could just slap her on it. She seems to ignore us all for the most part, She came outside earlier near lunch time to read, but I get the feeling that was only because it's her usual spot, the way she sat in the chair, it was like she'd done it a million times. Bokuto still thinks I'm imagining things, but I know I'm right, that girl has never watched a volleyball game a day in her life, at least not a professional one. She really doesn't know who any of them are. I've caught her looking at a few of us a couple of times, but not like she looks at that clown. What the hell does she see in him anyway? Fuck, here she comes, I could do the small talk thing and maybe sneak off with her to my room if I play my cards right. "Hello Mr. Kozume. Did you not want to play with your friends?" Damn, what I wouldn't give to motorboat those fucking titties right now. If Kuroo were here, he'd have already sealed the deal. "I don't play as often as they do, and I was never as good at is as them." She smiles at me and suddenly I realize what Bokutos problem is, it's not that he isn't just as horny for her, it's that she's been giving him those damn smiles. I've seen them twice from a different angle, but never head on. It's enough to make any man fall in love, I nearly did. Damnit, now I have to be a good person and help these idiots get together since they can't fucking do it for themselves.

"Have you ever played Miss Hamasaki?" She looks over at the volleyball area for only a quick second, still not paying attention to realize they are abnormally good for those who just play for fun. "Not really, I used to try to hit the ball over the net with Hiro-san when I was younger, but I never could seem to do it. I stopped playing sports all together once my breast started to get too large." Without meaning to I look at them, that makes sense honestly, they would likely get in the way. I've seen girls play volleyball with giant tits before and always thought they would have an easier time if not for those things. "I've never been very good at serving myself, I leave all the jumping to Shoyo. I play the setter position, so I mostly can just stand there. As long as I'm not being targeted anyway." Her face has entertainment written all over it. "You sure know a lot. Did you guys all play together in high school or something?" That confirms it, she has no idea who anyone here is. Bokuto you idiot, you're going to owe me big time. "We all played in high school though not on the same team, well except Shoyo and Kageyama, they both went to Karasuno." Her smile continues and she actually looks over at the beach at them and watches them for more than a second before looking back at me again. "It's nice that you all went to different schools but still somehow became friends." What the hell do I even say to that, there's no need for a response. 

The voices of the guys grow louder as they walk closer to us, likely taking a break between games. When Hamasaki flys from her seat I'm surprised at her sudden motion and look up to see what's going on. Shoyo is hitting the ball back and forth with Kageyama as they approach. "Excuse me, could you please not play with the ball this close to the windows, I'd rather you not lose control of the ball and break a window." Kageyama looks at her incredulously. "You're speaking to us as if we’re amateurs , we know how to handle the ball. Even if it got past shorty here, Kozume is still capable of stopping a ball at least." The way she puts her hands on her hips only accentuates them and causes my throat to tighten at the sight of her, do I really have to help her get with Bokuto? What would Kuroo do? Help a friend or fuck her till she begs him to stop? "Mr. Kozume told me you played in High School, but accidents still happen." There it is, Bokutos big dummy brain is trying to process what she just said while everyone else but Ushijima just realized I'm right and she doesn't watch them play. "Miss Hamasaki, have you ever heard of the MSBY Jackals?" She lets her right arm fall, the left going to her face to cover it in frustration. "No. Is that the name of the school you went to Mr. Miya?" There it is it clicked in Bokutos mind, he rushes over to Atsumu and places his hand over his mouth. "They are very sorry Miss Hamasaki, they won't do it again, you have my word." She lets her hand fall I can tell she's favoring him with another of her sweet genuine smiles rather than the guest service one she uses most of the time. "Thank you Mr. Bokuto. I appreciate that."

Bokutos POV

She really didn't know, this whole time, she has never known who any of us were, never saw our faces until yesterday. Didn't understand why the maid behaved the way she did. Kenma was right, I doubted him for the first time in my life, and he was right. "Ouch, sorry Atsumu, guess I should have moved my hand huh. No need to go troubling Miss Hamasaki any further." Please take the hint to shut the fuck up. Please, please, please. "Sorry Miss Hamasaki." Fucking Hinata with the save, my boy. He's always got my back. "I was thinking I'd join in for next game, but I want to play with Shoyo. Who wants to sit out?" Kenma gives me a weird look, like I’m supposed to volunteer. It's not like he can take my place I’m not a setter. "You know I was thinking I might like to try hitting for a while, maybe one of you spikers can let me have a try at it. Kenma can take my place as setter." Why is Atsumu talking so oddly? Did I hold my hand over his mouth too hard or something? "I've never had the pleasure to play with or against Kozume, I'd like to stay in." Ushijima is at least being normal, Atsumu elbows me in the ribs again before whispering in my ear. "Idiot, take the opportunity we’re giving you. Sit out and talk to her." Ohhhhhhhhh, I get it. Crafty devils, my friends are so awesome. "It's ok Atsumu, I could use a break, you can take my spot and play with Kenma and Hinata." They all relax the firm stares they were giving me before heading back towards the beach. "Would it be alright if I sit with you for a while Miss Hamasaki?" She bites her upper lip nervously and fiddles with one of her curls, damn she's cute. "Yeah, that would be nice." I feel my heart ease as I pull out a chair offering it to her, I watch as she sits and notice the way her thighs jiggle just a little, she couldn't be more my type, it's like she was made for me.


	8. Day Two: Chatting Outside

Emikos POV

Why can't I think of anything to say? He's like right there, I could reach out my arm and touch him. Why the hell does he smell good when he's been out here sweating in the sun on the beach all day? He's certainly worked up quite a tan since yesterday, somehow making his bulging arms look that much more delicious. "So what do you do for fun?" I relax a little at his question, happy the silence was broken. "I don't really do a lot outside of work these days, I've gotten boring and old already, spending my days here reading when time allows for it, when I go home I play scrabble or something with my mom for a bit, but mostly I go to bed. Hiro-San gets upset I won't go with him and the girls to any parties or anything anymore." His face and shoulders drop and again the urge to comfort him washes over me in an instant. "Hiro-San huh, boyfriend I suppose." I can't help the chuckle. "More like Nii-Chan. We both grew up here, playing together." When he looks over at me with a large bright smile I feel like if I died right now, somehow it would be ok, yet I'd be mad at the gods. "So what girl were you at the parties you used to go to?" I give him a questioning look so he continues. "You know, like were you the driver friend, the let's leave early girl. What were you like?" Damn I should have known that, why am I so stupid near him? "I never really did much drinking, I just turned 20 last month. I could usually be found on the dance floor more often than not, what kind of guy are you at parties?" He thinks about it hard for a moment. "I haven't really gone to any parties in a while, the guy I used to be at those parties, I don't want to be him anymore. If I ever do go back to parties again I think I'd just like to be me."

Bokutos POV

She looks over at me her smile sweeter than I've seen so far. "Well then, who are you?" My heart races as I look back into her perfect blue eyes, even the ocean just several meters away isn't that pure. I want to answer this right, I like her so much already and I'll die if I fuck this up. "I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask you such a thing." She's waving her hands in front of her back and forth and something possess' me to reach out and grab them, I push them down so I can see her perfect face and answer still holding onto her. "I'm Kotaro, the youngest of three. I'm loud and silly. I love to play volleyball and my friends all mean the world to me. Until the end of last year I wasn't as good a person as I'd like. But I'm trying to be better now, deserving even." The shock of when I grabbed her is still evident on her face which is now turning a deep red color. I let go of her hands and she pulls them closer to her and holds them together over her chest looking down at them. "I'm Emiko, also the youngest of three. I can be firm, yet very kind, I love the beach and know pretty much the whole town, but the three I call friends, I would do anything for them. I've never questioned if I was a good person or not, but I like to think I'm at least ok." She looks back up at me and there's something new in her eyes, but I haven't a clue what the hell it is, only that I never want it to leave. "Do you think, maybe you could teach me a little about volleyball? You seem like you really love it and I'd like to understand you more. If, if that's ok." Holy shit, I did it. I told her the highlights of myself, even the less than flattering ones, and she's asking to understand me better. "Hey, Hey, Heyyy. I can do that no problem Miss Hamasaki. Let me get something to write on and with, we'll go over the basics and later I can show you some moves." She smiles so brightly I don't want to leave her side, but do anyway excited to get started.

Emikos POV

Damn, now that I'm actually standing here next to him he's tall, like TALL tall. "Ok so you don't need to worry about any fancy serves, underhand is what most people learn in the beginning. I'm a little out of practice on that one admittedly so try not to be too impressed at how much I suck at it." A laugh escapes me before I can even think about trying to stop it, not a cute one either. One of those deep ones that only got worse as he watches me with amusement dancing in his eyes until I can't breathe and have tears in my eyes. "Wow, laughing at me already." His tone is teasing but I give him an apologetic look and he takes the ball into his left hand holding it out in front of him then punching it into the air with his right. I watch in amazement as it flies across the beach landing near where the others are having their game. "Damn, I'm worse than I thought." THAT was bad? "What are you talking about, if we had a net over here that would have gone over for sure." He looks at me one hand on his hip the other in his hair. "I meant for it to interrupt their game, maybe hit Kageyama in his smug face." I look over at the others, the ball flying back and forth as they yell all sorts of things Bokuto had just taught me, they all look serious and like they are having the time of their lives at the same time. "Ok, your turn." He hands me another ball from the sack sitting next to him. "No way, I can't now. Yours was amazing and you thought it was bad, mine will be way worse." He shoves the ball into my hands then moves to stand behind me. "The difference is I'm the pr- practiced one and you're new. Yours is supposed to look different from mine." I take a deep breath in and imitate the stance he used as best as I can before hitting the ball.

Bokutos POV

I watch as the ball goes in a perfectly straight line, though admittingly not very far nor high enough that it would have gone over the net. "Look at the natural skill on Hamasaki, that was good. You sure you've never taken any lessons and just messed around a bit as a kid?" She's covering her perfect face again with her hands, I want to move them like I did earlier, but I shouldn't push my luck that it would be ok to touch her again. It's already amazing that not only did she not get mad at me for it before, but when we went over the basics of volleyball she told me I didn't have to call her Miss. I can't wait to just call her Hamasaki in front of the others later. "Come on try again." She moves her hands and picks up another ball from my bag, her perfect ass pointing to the sky for a moment, I look at the others and smile to myself that I was the only one who got to see. She holds the ball as I showed her and hits it again, another straight shot, though this time the distance was even less than before. "See, two straight shots like that, can't be a fluke. I bet you would have given the other high schools in this prefecture some serious trouble if you'd played." Her smile meets her eyes when she looks at me. "Bokuto, thank you. It was actually really fun to smack the ball like that. I can see why you like it." I want to tell her not to talk like were done for the day, then a ball nearly hits me in the chest, but I catch it at the last minute and look up to see that Kageyama threw it at me. "It's getting late, and I'm hungry Bo, you know I don't like to be hungry." Atsumu has that look again, the one that says he will eat me if it comes down to it. "Yeah, sorry I was just teaching Hamasaki a few things." They all stop, eyes wide as they look at her as if they didn't notice she was there until now. She walks over closer to me and looks up into my face. "Thanks again, really. It was fun. Have fun at dinner and I'll see you tomorrow." I watch her as she walks away back to the Inn to do who knows what after just spending an hour with me slacking off from her duties. "Dat ass tho." I take the ball in my hand and land it perfectly to hit Atsumu in the head for his remark.


	9. Day Three: Questions

Bokutos POV

The pale orange and pink of the early morning light is just enough to see Hamasaki as she walks towards the Inn, her ponytail waving back and forth behind her. "Oh, good morning. You're up early Bokuto." Fuck I love it when she says my name. "I just finished my morning run. I did it on the beach yesterday and that was murder, so I ran out on the roads this morning." She looks me over and my heart dances when I notice the smile she tries to hide. "You really take staying in shape rather serious don't you?" I lift my hand to the back of my head rubbing it, why am I so nervous? "Yeah well, I kind of have to for work." Her hand touches my head and comes back with a stick that must have gotten stuck in my hair. "Oh, what do you do for work?" Shit, what the fuck do I say? I don't want to lie, I've just been trying to avoid the truth for a while. I'd hoped to at least make it past Hinatas birthday tomorrow. "I um, well uh." I stop in my tracks, her giggle moving through my body like a hot cup of tea on a cold day. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, everyone is entitled to their secrets." Oh thank the gods, "I, It's just, well I don't want you to see me differently." The view of my shoes becomes obscured by her hand, she caresses my face for just a moment, then pulls it back. The little touch is enough to make my heart race faster than it did on my run this morning. "I already think differently of you, but that's a good thing. Seriously though don't worry about it. In any case, I'd better get in here with Hiro-san so breakfast is on time. You all really love to eat, and after your run I'm sure you need it. When she continues towards the Inn I move myself to stand behind her. She touched me, twice she did it twice. She was looking at me too. Fuck I at least haver her attention, I just need to keep it. What does she mean by she thinks of me differently? There's no way she can like me as much as I like her, I'm the weirdo that's damn near in love with a girl I barley know.

Emikos POV

What the hell did I do, I can't believe I did that. "Morning Emi-Chan, go ahead and wash up I could use your help." I stop and look at the sink. "I, I kinda don't want to wash my hands, not the right one anyway." Hiro stops stirring something and looks at me closely. "You're shaking and pale, are you sick? You can't be in the kitchen if you're sick you know that." I shake my head swallowing hard at the same time. "I touched his face. His hair too. It's so soft, I thought the way it stands up it would be all gelled and gross but it wasn't. The face of an angel was against this hand." A loud whistle catches my attention and I realize Hiro was about 10 seconds from throwing me out of the kitchen. "You've got it bad Emi-Chan, damn girl you haven't even had sex before and you’re basically in love with this guy." I glare at him for bringing up my virginity. "It's not like I couldn't have had sex you know, I just…haven't." He laughs spinning me to face him. "You're going to have to wash both hands so you can work, pull yourself together. Come up with another excuse to touch your angel boy again later and you can let your hand be as gross as you want until breakfast tomorrow." He's right, I need to work now not think about Bokuto and how soft his lips might be if I pressed mine against them. "Right, wash hands, do work, wash hands, do work." He laughs at me while I go over to the sink and wash up to my elbows before helping him to finish making breakfast. Once it's almost time I get to putting out water and juice for everyone and make sure to get a glass of milk for Mr. Kageyama. Everyone at breakfast is still flirty, but somehow less so. Except Bokuto, he's still so sweet. He isn't like his horn ball friends at all, how could I not think of him differently.

Bokutos POV

Man, at this rate the maid is going to think I’m some kind of pervert. Even with jerking off in the shower I still have an awful lot of cleanup tissues in the trash can. I'd flush them, but I don't want them to clog the toilet. Or worse make the toilet pregnant. I struggle enough to keep a clear head around her as it is, that’s even with me jerking it at least once every time I come into this room. Wait what if the maid says something to Hamasaki about the contents of my trash can. Shit that knock, is that the maid now? I thought they weren't due for another hour. "Bokuto come on and open up." What the hell does he want, no sooner than I open the door Sakusa lets himself in. "You're room smells weird." I push the trashcan back with my foot, but he of course spots it. "I see, make sure you leave a good tip for the maid. Nothing keeps your secrets like cold hard cash. Try 6,000 yen a day." Damn that makes sense. "Anyway, I'm being forced to be the one to talk to you about Miss Hamasaki. You wouldn't really say anything last night, just that you were teaching her volleyball. But you're still not really flirting with her and glaring at the others when they do. Just tell me what you want me to say." Damn, they're willing to ask again, that's actually nice of them, especially Atsumu he's usually very serious about his sexual conquest. "I know it sounds dumb, not that you all don't think I'm a big idiot anyway." I pause to give him a chance to deny it, but he doesn't. "Aaannnnyyywayyyyy. It's not like I didn’t notice how pretty she is when we first saw her too, I just have been trying to change my ways and not fuck every girl I see with a cute face and a nice ass. She's amazing really, every minute I spend with her is never enough. I think, maybe I might be falling in love with her, maybe the gods are finally answering my prayer. Or the wishing fountains, shooting stars, it could be anything dude I don't really know. All I know is, I can't stand the idea of them assholes fucking her then leaving and never calling again. She deserves more, and I want to give her that." he looks at me, eyes floating above his mask. "Ok, I'll tell them you love her then."

Emikos POV

Grandmother sits in her favorite chair working on yet another crochet project, she never stops really. "Grandmother?" She stops to look up at me with a smile. "Yes? What can I help you with?" I take a deep breath and sit next to her. "How did you know that Grandpa was the person you should be with." She sighs happily and sets her project into her basket before grabbing me by both hands and looking me in the face. "That's easy dear, when I realized the time I spent with him was the only time I was truly living in the moment, that all other time I spent thinking about him, all the things we'd said, the places we'd gone. If I wasn't with him or on the phone with him he was in my heart and mind to the point I could barely think straight I went to my mother and asked her the same question you're asking me now. And do you know what your great grandmother told me?" I shake my head trying to ignore the fact that my knee is bouncing up and down as she describes what I've been feeling since day before yesterday with perfect accuracy. "She said your heart knew the moment you saw him, it's been screaming at you all this time hoping you would listen. If you take a breath and tell your heart that it's ok, that you hear her screams and vow to do your best to see things forward she'll finally give you some peace. As it happens, I did just that. I still thought about your grandfather a lot when he and were apart, but it was calmer. I could think clearly and see and hear the things around me. So let your heart know the message is loud and clear then you make sure you keep your vow." I swallow, but can still feel my heart trying to burst out of my chest. "Grandmother, how long had you known grandfather before this happened?" She sits back in her chair. Lifting her project to return to it. "Well it was weeks before I finally broke down and asked my mother about it. You've always been braver than me dear, I felt all those things you're feeling immediately after meeting him. I'm certain you're the same, I could see it in your eyes their first day here, it's why I teased you about his friend. Had I mentioned the one your heart was telling you about, the big one with the crazy hair, you would have ignored her just to be stubborn and go against an old woman's suggestion."


	10. Day Three: Confession

Bokutos POV

Can't believe everyone is bailing on me for lunch. Atsumu went to meet up with that maid that got fired yesterday, Hinata is holed up in Kenmas room helping him get everything connected for his stream starting in about an hour, Sakusa said he spent too much time in the sun and needs to stay in as much as possible today, and Kageyama and Ushijima found out about a strip club that opens at noon during the summer. What am I supposed to do sit in my room and try not to think about her? No I have to at least eat, I'll head out, see what I can find. At the bottom of the elevator I come face to face with one of the maids I hadn't seen before. "Oh my god, You're Bokuto!!! I have a number 12 Jersey at home, you're my favorite player. I'm like your biggest fan, I've even found some of the videos from your time at Fukurodani, You're amazing, I love you so much." Great, now it's going to be harder to keep my secret from Hamasaki. "Hey, Hey Heyyy, I really appreciate all the support, but listen. Do you think we could just keep this between us? Pretty Please. We're here for Hinata's birthday and we're trying to keep a low profile." She bounces up and down hands over her mouth. "Oh my god, Hinata is here too, he's the short one with the orange hair that just joined this year isn't he?" I nod at her and she lets out a high pitched squeal. "I can't believe Miss Hamasaki didn't tell us there were going to be famous volleyball players at the Inn." She's grabbing my arm, so I gently move her off me. "She apparently doesn't watch sports and didn't recognize us, we didn't inform her so you get to be in on the secret and not her m'kay?" Her eyes dance at the thought "That makes sense, of course our little bookworm wouldn't know anything. Can I just say you're way hotter in person." Sigh, here we go. "Thank you, you're too kind. So, can I trust you with our little secret?" She nods staring at my biceps while biting her bottom lip. "Great, thanks. I'll tell the others I ran into a fan, we'll get you a ball autographed and leave it for you in one of the rooms m'kay?"

Emikos POV

Walking closer to the corridor for the elevators I could hear the excited voice of a girl, but I wasn't sure which employee it was. It's time for the maids to make their rounds, when I'm almost there I stop in my tracks when I hear Bokutos voice, "leave it for you in one of the rooms m'kay?" There's a squeal before I hear Yuna speaking. "That would be really great thank you. You know I could give you my number if you'd like, I'm off at 4. I could show you around, maybe we could get a drink or something." "That's very kind of you to offer, but I'm much too busy." "If you made time I would make it worth your while, I'm very good with my mouth. I bet I could fit all of i-" "OK, please stop. Look I get it ok, Once upon a time I would have had you in my room by now, but I'm not that guy anymore. If you just want to brag to your friends try literally ANY of the others. If you go about it the right way you could likely take turns with everyone else here but me and Sakusa, I don’t know if you like the Adlers, but Kageyama and Ushijima are here as well. And I know for a fact Hinata wants to get laid on his birthday tomorrow. I promise you can get what you want, just not from me." "Oh, well good luck with that goody two shoes thing then." The elevator door dings and when the doors close again Bokuto lets out an agitated grunt. "Damnit, damnit, damnit. Now my entire mood sucks." I try to calm the shaking of my hands before I round the corner and greet him. "Oh, hey Bokuto. Headed out?" He looks at me with fear in his eyes and I know he hopes I didn't hear any of that. "I was um, just thinking about lunch, though I'm on my own today." His eyes are still wide, and he looks a little pale. "Oh, well then if you don't mind waiting a few minutes I was just about to check in with the housekeeping staff real quick to make sure they are making their rounds, then make myself something to eat. It wouldn't be any trouble to add enough for you as well." He relaxes a bit, a large smile pulling across his face. "Hey, Hey, Heyyy." I giggle at his adorable saying before nodding and pressing the button for the elevators.

Bokutos POV

Watching her in the kitchen is like watching a ballet that doesn't suck. She moves with grace and beauty for every single thing. And damn it smells good too. "So do you want to eat inside or outside?" Good question "Outside, it's a nice day. Maybe after lunch if you're not terribly busy we could practice a little more." She giggles cutely and my mind begins to wonder if she heard anything earlier. "I can practice for a little while, but then I have a lot to do to get ready for Mr. Hinata's birthday tomorrow." Of course she's busy. Atsumu refused to say what request he made with the Inn or any other arrangements he made, just that Hinata's 21st birthday was going to be epic and to take pictures so Hinata can know what he did for his birthday later on as he "Won't be able to remember his own name." Knowing Atsumu it isn't good, I should tell her the truth about work before then. There's bound to be girls at this party and even if there's not, drunk Atsumu loves to brag even more. "Ok, how about a nice walk then? We'll walk up and down the beach and let the waves hit our feet." Her eyes land on mine and she gives me a shy smile. "Picnic then a walk alone on the beach, kinda sounds like a date." Her face turns red when she pauses. "Can't wait."

Walking along the beach next to her I keep trying to find the right words for what I want to say, She looks so beautiful, sun kissed skin shining brightly. "Hamasaki, I need to tell you something, I'm not great with words even more so when I'm nervous, so I'm sorry if I sound um well, crazy." Her arm brushes against mine and I can't figure out if it was on purpose or not. "I can tell you want to say something really important, before you do though I want you to know that I like you, a lot actually. It kind of scares me how much." With the courage her words have given me I take in a deep breath and say the first things that comes to my mind. "I didn't want to tell you what I did for work because a lot of women tend to throw themselves at me because of my career and I liked that you don't and that you see me for who I am. The truth is I still play volleyball, we all do, except Kenma. I play for a professional team, that's why the girl you fired yesterday was all over us, and I don't know if you heard anything before by the elevators, but it's why she was hitting on me as well." Fuck that was hard, I throw myself into the sand not caring that I'll get wet with the next wave and cover my face with both hands, her hand on my shoulder is the only reason I look up. "Thank you for telling me even though it seemed hard. I can't imagine how frustrating it is for you to feel like people only want to talk to you because of what you do. I did hear a few things earlier, starting with something being left for Yuna in a room." Shit she did hear me being gross, yet she just told me she likes me. Holy fuck she said she likes me a lot. "Hamasaki, I really like you too. I feel like I could fall in love with you." Her smile looks relieved, she was waiting for me to accept or deny her confession, gods I suck. The alarm for her phone goes off signaling her need to return to the Inn.


	11. Day Three: Preparing

Emikos POV

The walk back to the Inn was quite, he thinks he could fall in love with me, gods that has my heart soaring. I may be braver than my grandmother, but I'm not as brave as Bokuto or I would have told him I feel the same way. Just telling him that I liked him was nerve wrecking enough, I thought my heart was going to implode and I could barely breathe. At least now the things I overheard earlier make a lot more sense, not to mention what Sumi said yesterday. Even if I met one of my favorite musicians I can't imagine throwing myself at them like that, desperate and needy. I'm surprised any of them like it really. I get why Bokuto became sick of it. He thought if I knew the truth about him I might become more interested in his fame, I don't know why but that makes me feel so sad. How bad was it that he feels like he can't even trust someone to continue to want to spend time with him and it have nothing to do with his fame. I'm glad all he really wanted to tell me was what he does for work, I was afraid he was going to tell me he didn't want to hang out anymore since he told Yuna he's trying to be a different person than he used to be and he must have spent a lot of time with girls. Holy crap, he's not just sexually experienced he's like REALLY experienced. "Hamasaki, before you go. Do you think maybe I could take you on a proper date? Maybe later after you finish whatever you need to do?" A proper date? So he did think of our lunch and walk as a date then. "I might be busy until 7 or 8." He smiles at me warmly and shakes his head a little. "I don't mind waiting for you. We could get dinner then maybe head to the boardwalk for a bit if you're not too tired." Damnit, he's so cute, and I really want to spend more time with him. "I'd love to." He lifts my hand to his face and hovers his mouth over it. "I'll be waiting." He lands a soft kiss on my hand and turns to head towards his room.

When I get into Hiro-sans van he eyeballs me from the side. "What are we so smiley about?" I throw my hands over my mouth and let out a loud excited scream while kicking my feet. "He likes me Hiro-san, He likes me and we had lunch together and had a romantic walk on the beach, and he wants to go to dinner later and maybe the boardwalk." He smiles at me as I scream again, then puts the van in gear once I click my seatbelt in place. "I'm picking your outfit for later. Don't even look at me like that bitch, it's my right." I don't think I could argue right now, I feel like I could float away and have no idea what the hell I'm even supposed to be doing right now. I lift the hand he kissed to my face and press his kiss to my cheek causing Hiro-san to chuckle. "Siri, call Noka." I look at him afraid of where this is going as I listen to the phone ring over the car speakers. "Hello?" "Sup whore, our little Emi-Chan has a date with the hottie I told you about." The excited scream that came over the speakers nearly rivaled mine. "I'm picking her outfit, but you need to call that slut Chishin and tell her we need your help to get this shit for this party done faster and I need you on makeup and Chi-Chan on hair. Make it happen by meeting us at the party store in 5." She just squealed and hung up the phone. "Hiro-san, isn't it all a bit much?" He shakes his head. "You shut your mouth and be happy your best friends are here for you. If it weren't for us you'd be showing up at this thing in the same tired ass clothes hair pulled back, and barley any makeup on. You like this guy, he likes you right now, but show him the goods baby. That's what we're gonna do. I'll pick something that really shows those curves, Noka will bring out your eyes and cute pouty lips, and Chi-Chan will make sure you're hair comes together."

When I walk into the party supply two arms wrap around me tight. "Chishin! How are you?" She looks at me like a proud parent. "Our little Emi-Chan is growing up, with any luck soon enough Hiro-san will call you hoe or something." I roll my eyes at her, they act like it's so weird for me to still be a virgin when I'm not that old. "What's this guy's name anyway?" Noka comes into the door as well and gives me a hug. "I um, don't know if I want to tell you. "They look at Hiro-San. And he obliges. "Mr. Bokuto is all I know." Nokas face perks up with recognition and I realize I hate my life. "There's a famous Volleyball player named Bokuto, wonder if their related." I kept my face flat when I answered her "And when did you start watching Volleyball?" She giggled, "I saw a little when my brother was watching and I couldn't help but notice all the tasty muscles. The Bokuto guy plays for a really good team, there's talks of him playing for Japan in the Olympics he's so good. Not to mention hot, like hot AF. Tall, muscular, spikey grey and black hair. I'd let him break my back." I suppress the urge to smack the shit out of her for talking about him that way when Hiro-San moves between us. "Wait, they are either super related orrr" He shows her his phone and she gasps "Holy shit, you have a date with THE Bokuto. #12, Mr. Cake for days himself. How in the hell did you even meet him?" Hiro-San pockets his phone. "He's staying at the Inn with the people for the party tomorrow for a guy named Hinata that I wish was just a little more bi-curious than I've picked up on so far." Her hand fly's to her mouth "Is the entire starting line there?" "Ok, that's enough. I only just found out about the volleyball thing a little while ago ok. And no, some of the others are on a different team. Can we please do what we need to for Mr. Hinatas party? We still need to get all these decorations and the rental items and get it back to the Inn before the food vendor arrives with the delivery."

The sound of the van door sliding closed sends relief through me, with all four of us loading it all went a lot faster than I would have thought possible, even with the discussion about Bokuto we were only gone for 35 minutes. We unloaded everything in another 10, the vendor won't arrive for another 20 minutes at least. "Ok Hiro-San, let's put the cupcake stand together, Noka, please unfold the banner and lay it out so the creases fall out by tomorrow. Chishin can you please start unboxing the decorations." Everyone sets to work and by the time the delivery guy arrives everyone has completed the task assigned and Hiro-San and I put together the drink fountain as well. I leave him to look over the order as he cleans the cotton candy machine thoroughly. I'm actually kinda loving that Mr. Miyas Idea of the perfect 21st birthday party mixed a lot of adult and child themes putting them side by side. Boozy cupcakes, spiked punch, cotton candy, a banner with little frogs on it, The DJ will arrive tomorrow and I have a feeling the "Entertainment" he mentioned is strippers. I just hope he ordered them from the nicer club, and not that sleezy one that extends hours into the day in the summertime. They hire girls from neighboring towns and they are often strung out on who knows what. When I look around and realize we can't do anything further until tomorrow I'm happy to see the time read 5:15. "Angel boy is outside with his buddies playing volleyball. Let him know you're all done with work, but that you're friends are taking you home to get ready and you can meet him wherever in an hour." I nod taking a deep breath then running after Noka as she rushes outside, Chishin catches up to me and pushes me to get a head start, Hiro-san laughing at us as we make our way towards the volleyball net. 

When I finally catch up with those trifling ass hoes Noka is already busy flirting with Mr. Hinata while Chishin nervously looks at Mr. Kozume who has taken his shirt off today, damn didn't know he was hiding such a toned body under there. Bokuto looks at me and smiles walking over to me. "I'm sorry, Hiro-San was helping me with chores and I was excited for our date, when I told him he called them for help and then I tried to avoid telling them your name, but Hiro-san said Mr. Bokuto and when Noka went on a rant about a volleyball player that looks like you things just fell apart from there." He puts a large hand on top of my head and pats it. "Don't worry about it, these guys love meeting girls, so you're all done already? That's great." "Well I am, but they all want to go back to my place, they insist I need to change and have my hair and make-up done." He looks over at Hiro-San who is basically eye fucking Mr. Sakusa at this point. "She's beautiful the way she is, but I won't stand in the way of the three best friends and their wishes." I smile, happy he's not upset about the invasion of the fan girl and thirsty and thirstier. "How long do you need?" Hiro answers for me "45 minutes to an hour. Depends on how well she sits still." He nods smiling at me, well I should probably put on something decent too then. Hey Ushijima, wanna play? I'm going to go get ready for my date." I blush at the word date and am quickly wrapped in one of Hiro-Sans arms turning me away from Bokuto. "Time to get to work then, meet her in the lobby. Let's go you thirsty ass sluts." I cover my face in embarrassment, he hasn't seen this side of me yet, the insane girl with the friends who lost boundaries years ago. Please still like me.


	12. Day Three: Dinner

Bokutos POV

I don't like that these pants are tight on my ass, but it was nice of the guys to let me go through their stuff to find something to wear that isn't swimming trunks or a pair of old practice shorts. Kageyama and I may wear near the same size, but I didn't think this one little number would be such an issue. At least the shirt I borrowed from Ushijima fits properly, even if it is ugly. She's probably going to be super cute and perfect and I'm wearing this weird ass green shirt and ripped up jeans. Damnit, I never realized girls could need an entire hour to get ready. I've already jerked off twice and figured out what the others had I could fit into and still have 20 minutes to go. I'll at least go see what the guys are up to, that way when she gets here I'm already downstairs. "Ah, young man. Bokuto-kun, wasn't it?" Wow, I haven't been called Kun in a long time, this old geezer can get away with it though since he has the cutest granddaughter ever. "Yes, Mr. Hamasaki?" He comes closer and looks at me with scrutiny. "You young people wear the strangest things. Anyway, Emi likely won't care what you're wearing, she's never been shallow that way. A true gentleman however, would never show up for a date empty handed. You should go to the florist across the street and a block to the east. Tell them you have a date with Emiko Hamasaki and you'd like a flower to put behind her ear, they will find you something to compliment her nicely. I expect you to be on your best behavior and to show her a good time. Open every door, pull out the chair for her to sit, if she leaves the table stand and wait for her to return, walk on the outside of the sidewalk, offer her your arm if the path your on is rough, don't stare at her tits for more than three seconds at a time." I look at the old man trying to hide the red on my face, everything he said are things I've learned from having older sisters, but the thing about her tits, Kuroo told me that one. Still this is his granddaughter shouldn't he want me not to look at her tits? "I know what you're thinking, if I were her father or her oldest brother I would likely expect such an impossible task from you, in my old and wise age I can objectively say men look at tits, there's no getting around it." This is the coolest old guy ever. "Thank you Mr. Hamasaki."

I hear all the voices around me but it's all I can do not to stare at the entrance waiting for her. Everyone seems to be in good spirits and I think Kageyama was really interested in if Hamasakis friend from earlier would return to see her off, he's been talking about her a good bit. I didn't really pay much attention to her friends at the time, I was too busy freaking out that I never went upstairs to relieve some pressure before she was done, it's good they took her to get ready in the end. "Hey earth to Bokuto!" I look up to see them all staring at me, Hinata nearly in my face. "Dude she's standing like right behind you." I'm not sure if I've ever gotten on my feet faster, nor can I tell if time stood still. All I really know is I'm glad she hasn't gotten to close yet because these jeans are tight as hell and I hope to all that is good in this world that my dick doesn't break the zipper and button. No, come to think of it, anyone could see that bulge right now, but I can't help it. That pink dress hugs every curve of her to the point she may as well not even be wearing it at all, her giant tits ready to fall out of the top any minute now. Her shoulders are bare, but there's loose cloth next to them, doing nothing to help hold the damn thing up. Her eyes are somehow bluer and her lips are begging me to kiss them, I want to give them what they want so badly. And her hair. It's not her usual ponytail at all. It's secured behind her, but it looks like it's still down some. I want to walk closer to meet her, but I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm trying to move me dick under the waistband of my boxer-briefs behind the lounge chair I was just in, shit she's coming closer, please I just need a minute more… there, fucking finally damnit Kageyama these pants are way too tight. I make the rest of the way to her and only then realize she's taller looking down at her silver shoes before looking back at her and smiling holding up the yellow lily from the florist. "You're already so beautiful, you're going to put this poor flower to shame." I move it to sit behind her ear and she adjust it so it's in her hair as well. "Are you ready to go then?"

Emikos POV

Walking into the familiar Inn I feel like I can barely breathe, if not for Chi-Chan guiding me I'd probably still be standing next to the van. Before I know it were standing in the middle of the lobby and Bokuto is staring at me from the area with all the lounge chairs and couches. Hiro-San leans over to whisper in my ear. "We did such a good job that he's speechless, not to mention hard as a rock, holy damn his dick is big." I hear a 'real damn big' from behind and beside me and break myself away from them to approach closer willing my eyes not to look at what they were looking at. His face is in a panic, like he doesn't want me to walk over to him so I stop. After a moment he closes the distance between us, his smile is sweet but shaky as he holds up a yellow lily, "You're already so beautiful, you're going to put this poor flower to shame." He sits it behind my ear and I loop it into my hair strands so it won't fall out so easily. "Are you ready to go then?" His reassuring tone makes most of my nerves wash away as I nod at him. "You two kids have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hiro-San says standing next to us, getting a laugh from Chishin and Noka. "So basically you can be a giant slut and still be good is what he means." Chi-Chan chokes out between laughs while Noka full on cackles about it. Noka finds control almost immediately when she spots Mr. Hinata coming closer. "You should all hang out with us till they get back." The words came from Mr. Miya, but Noka never took her eyes off Mr. Hinata who was looking at her very dangerously. Chishin sits quietly next to Mr. Kozume and peeks in her purse again. I can't believe these fuckers bought a box of 100 condoms then took 10 each in hopes of getting laid. I walk with Bokuto back out the entrance and try to calm my breathing under his gaze. "I looked up some ideas for dinner, do you happen to like Yakiniku?" I smile up at him, he would like barbecue, it fits him so well. "I do."

We pull up in front of the Barbecue place close to the board walk and I smile at the familiar store front, I haven't been by in a few months. When he opens the car door for me he offers his hand to steady me as I come to my feet, his hands are large compared to mine and I love their warmth and the callouses. As soon as we walk in we're both hit with the calls of recognition. "Hamasaki-San!" Mrs. Sato calls to me from the other side of the kitchen window while I'm shocked to hear my cousin Yami excitedly squeal about spotting Bokuto. "Yami-Kun leave them alone, Hamasaki-San, you and your date may sit wherever you'd like." I give her a wave then direct Bokuto towards a both away from the front door view, only Yami follows us over. "Emi-Chan, are you really on a date? Do you even know who this is?" Bokuto holds his hand out to shake the 13 year-old's hand, who eagerly takes the opportunity. "So you two know one another?" I chuckle at Yami's face as he stares at the hand Bokuto shook, "This is my cousin Yami, his mom is my dad's younger sister and he's her youngest child. Though I haven't seen him in over a year, because he never has time for me anymore apparently." I stick my tongue out at him and he repeats the action causing Bokuto to laugh. "I’m sorry Emi-Chan, I started playing volleyball now that I'm in middle school, a friend of mine got me into it, our team isn't big enough for a real game, but we love watching pro matches on TV. The Jackals are my second favorite team, but no one can spike the ball like Bokuto can." His eyes are practically dancing and Bokuto is happy to engage with him, I watch as the two take a picture then Bokuto borrows a pin and a scrap of paper from our server and signs it for him. "I'll be in town for a few more days, if you'd like you and your team can come by and I'll give you a few pointers. Though if it's tomorrow it will have to be before 4. It was really nice to meet you Yumi-Kun, but I'd like to get back to my date with your cousin now if that's ok." Yumi nods and bows furiously then runs back to his table with his parents.

I look at him for a moment and take in his beautiful golden eyes, he looks peaceful right now, I wish I could take a picture to ensure I never forget. "What can I get the two of you this evening?" I look up to see that our server is Riku Sato, the owners son. Bokuto looks at me in waiting. "Half order of beef and a small rice. Tell your mom I want whatever tea she's drinking today." He nods before turning his attention to Bokuto "You really don't eat much do you Hamasaki? You sure that's all you want?" I nod at him with a smile before he proceeds. "I'd like one full order each of all your meats, two bowls of rice, and green tea please." Riku looks at him with wide eyes. "And do you want all of those orders to come with the vegetable as well or would you like to take some of them off?" Bokuto closes his eyes thinking about it. "Just bring two of the vegetable orders as well please." Riku nods and retreats into the kitchen. "For the record, you don't have to be afraid that I won't think you lady like if you have a good appetite." No matter how much I eat it would look like nothing compared to him. "I would normally eat a bit more, but I'm nervous so I'm not sure I can handle it." He nods seriously "I'm having the same problem. I'm used to being nervous for games and stuff, but this is a whole different thing. Anyway if you're still hungry after or even later just let me know." Before much longer Riku is back with our orders and Bokuto is being cute with a demonstration on how best to roast each type of meat and ratios of meat to vegetables. He barely dips into the sauce, but he looks so happy while he eats. We joke and laugh though dinner, my nerves calming, but I'm still not really able to eat. I think most of what calmed me was the ginger tea Mrs. Sato sent out. When we'd finished eating I'd offered to help pay, but he firmly declined. "Hamasaki, do you think you're feeling up to checking out the board walk? It's ok if you're tired." I shake my head at him, it's only 8, I thought I'd just now be leaving work at this time. "The boardwalk sounds like fun." His smile picks back up again as he stands offering me his hand.


	13. Day Three: Boardwalk

Bokuto insist on taking the car the two blocks from the restaurant to the boardwalk since I'm in heels, he sites his sisters often complaining about their feet hurting from walking too much in heels as the reasoning. He's not wrong, this way I can get more time out of being with him there. Though I didn't tell him that I am used to wearing a three inch heel all day and would more be in trouble if they were five inches or higher. He parked near the elevator for the parking garage and joked about how he'd probably walk right past it if it were elsewhere since it's a rental and he isn't used to seeing it. When we made our way down the area was bustling with the usual traffic of the season. "So, what would you like to do first?" He looks at me like I stole his question away then smiles at me. "I suppose you've been here a million times huh?" I nod giggling as he sighs. "It's my first time here on a date though, if that helps." He perked back up immediately and looked around with eyes shining. "Is there like an information center or something with like a map or whatever?" I tried not to laugh, but a few spurts came out and he hit himself in the forehead. "I told you I'm not very smart sometimes right?" I lightly smack his arm with the back of my hand. "You're wonderful, sweet, and adorable. Don't put yourself down." He takes the hand I swatted him with and begins walking leaving me to fall in next to him, my brain full of nothing but the fact that he's touching me right now. "If you're going to hit me, I'll just have to keep your hand hostage." He chuckles lowly bringing me back to reality. "So do they have any animals we can feed or something?" I push him towards the right, "Yeah, they are this way."

His face is bright like a child's while he holds his hand flat with feed, a sparrow sitting on his fingertips pecking away happily. Personally I like feeding the fish because they splash the water, but him and this bird are cute as shit. "I think he likes me." He enthuses as I pour a little more food into his hand. "Just keep an eye out, sometimes the squirrels come out of nowhere and try to steal it, though since he's in your hand you should be ok." He looks up and around suspiciously until he spots one. "Don't you even think about it, it's all for my bird friend." He narrows his eyes at the squirrel and it just continues to stare at him unbothered. Once the sparrow seemed to have his fill he tried to interest a few other birds into landing on his hand, but upon failing tossed the food on the ground for all the ones feeding there. He cleans his hands at the sink provided and we walk around just checking out the area and what all they have to offer. "Hey look, they have carnival games!" I had to double my pace to keep up with his as he made his way towards a balloon pop. "Hey fella, wanna win your girl a prize?" The guy working the booth was already on his sell to get Bokuto to play, not that he needed to worry about that. "Hamasaki Emiko?" I look up and recognize his face, but can't recall his name, one of my oldest brother Kaitos old friends. "Uh, yeah. How are you?" He looks me over with greedy eyes and I start to feel uncomfortable. "Hey asshole, her eyes aren't down there, I don't appreciate you looking at my date like she's your next meal." His face blanches as he looks at Bokuto and gives a half-hearted apology. "Come on Hamasaki, I don't want to do business with a slimeball, we can play something else." He grabs my hand again and I walk away with him happily.

We browse game after game until he stops in front of a water racing game ran by a woman. There's a family of three talking over if they should play or not, "What do you think Hamasaki? Wanna play?" I pull him closer to the game, happy he's found something else to get excited about. "Step right up folks, if the two of you join the race as well, we can go up on the prize level to 3." I ask the family if it's ok for us to play with them and they agree, their daughter is about 8 and really excited to try to win a prize. Bokuto gives her a large smile as he takes his seat next to her and we wait for the game to begin, I've always sucked at lining these things up at first, needing a few seconds to readjust so I take 4th place immediately the girls mom behind me, her father in third place, she's in 2nd and Bokuto is in first. Just as he is about to win he purposefully moves the water from the target, the little girl jumps up and down with excitement to win at the last minute before giving Bokuto her condolences and choosing a 8 inch hello kitty as her prize. The mother and daughter walk on ahead while her father stays behind. "That was really nice of you to throw the race for her sir, thank you." He just insist it was no trouble at all while I stand watching the scene trying not to fall completely in love with him. "You two, I can get up another crowd with no cute little kids if you want to stick around and actually try to win this time." Bokuto looks at me hopefully and I nod, in the end we play four more times, I came in 2nd once but usually 5th or lower depending on how many people played. Bokuto won two of the rounds, the first time electing to play again for a bigger prize rather than take the level 3 one. "I'm getting bored, lets prize out and move on. So what do you want Hamasaki?" His question catches me off guard, "I, I don't. You won." He shakes his head pulling me closer to look at the prizes, "I wanted to win something for the prettiest girl in the world." My face flames red as the vendor coos over the cuteness reminding me the win level is 5, my eyes land on a 24 inch stuffed grey and white owl and I point at it.

After we'd been walking for a few minutes Bokuto stops suddenly. "Do you like Italian Ice?" I look and realize we're just outside the area with the rides. "I do." He bounces up and\ down in place. "Want some?" I stop to think and he continues. "If you're still not very hungry, I'd be ok with sharing with you, whatever flavor you want, just not grape. It taste nothing like grapes." I chuckle at him with my mouth behind the owls head. "Let me pay for it." He crosses his arms and looks at me like I'm in trouble. "I'm going to eat most of it anyway." Why does he have to be this way. "Pina Colada?" He nods furiously. "My second favorite." He goes to head over and I stop him. "What's your favorite?" "Blue Raspberry." I give him a pleading look. "Get Blue Raspberry then, I really love that one too." He thinks for a moment before it's our turn "How many flavors can you get with a large order?" "5" He places his hand on his chin then proceeds. "I'd like a large with Pina Colada, Blue Raspberry, and Cherry. Two spoons please." The man scoops the order while he pulls money from his wallet. "Everyone likes cherry." He says smiling as he exchanges the cash for the treat. We walk slowly as we eat, true to his word he eats most of it, but I did have some of all three flavors, the bit of the pina colada that mixed with the cherry was most delicious of all. The rides are not terribly crowded since it's only just gotten dark a little while ago, most people doing other activities when the sun is still out. Bokuto observes me and the owl I've been carrying for a moment. "I'd say we could ride some rides, but I don't know what we would do with your new friend." He looks a little remiss, but content as the words come from his mouth. "We can still walk around." I offer, he nods lifting the owl from my arms and hugging it to his right side, his left hand taking my right. We walk and look at all the rides then circle back, heading back out the way we came in.

"You walk to work right? Are your friends waiting at the Inn to take you home? If not I'd be happy to drop you off." Hiro-San likely went home already and went to bed, it's close to 10 and he has to get up at 430 to start breakfast. "I'm not really sure, either way I don't want to be a bother, I don't mind the walk." He stops walking turning to face me, "If it's that you aren't comfortable with me seeing where you live I'll drop it. Otherwise, please let me do this. I hate the idea of you walking home so late alone." His voice has a hint of whining in it and his face is begging me to agree. "For the record, this is a pretty safe town, but seeing as how much the idea of me walking bothers you I would be grateful for the ride home." His smile returns immediately and I really start to wonder if the man has any kind of in between time between the two emotions. It's like he's either super happy and full of life or full on Emo, either way he's still mesmerizing to look at, though when he's sad I still want to hug it away. I give him the directions to my house, no other conversation taking place in the car. Pulling up I see that Enyos car is in the drive, I guess he came home tonight instead of staying at his boyfriends again. There's no telling if mom is home as well since Dad took the car for an overnight business trip. Bokuto helps me out of the car, as he's done each time tonight then walks me up to the door. "Thank you for tonight, and my owl. I had a lot of fun." He shuffles his feet "I never asked, why the owl, are they your favorite animal?" I put a hand over my eyes embarrassed. "It reminded me of you." His head throws back with a large laugh "Kuroo calls me a lot of owl related names, I guess it's true I look like one." 

Not knowing what to say I just look up at him, not really wanting our date to be over. "Hamasaki, I really want to kiss you." It's just above a whisper, his face is relaxed no smile nor frown, eyes on my lips. "I want to kiss you too." With that he closes the distance between us, grabbing the stuffed owl before putting his arms around me and bending for his lips to meet mine. He pecks at my lips gently and uncertain before I wrap my arms up around his neck pulling him closer, our lips no longer having space between them, he opens his lips and I mimic the movement with a moan before dropping my head to the side, and lick at his bottom lip earning a low groan from him. He reaches his tongue into my mouth cautiously and I press my wet muscle against his my panties moistening as I taste him, our tongues engaging in a kind of wresting match entering and exiting one another's mouths, my moans becoming more needy and frantic, body hot and wanting so much more. When the door comes open we pull apart abruptly, my hand reaching to my mouth to wipe the wetness from around my lips. "Emi, heard you had a date." He looks Bokuto over before extending his hand to him. "Hamasaki Enyo, Emi's brother." Bokuto takes his hand shaking it fumbling out something about it being nice to meet him as Enyo turns his attention back to me with a sly 'you naughty girl' then back to Bokuto as he finishes his long drawn out explanation of why he was here. "And now I've returned her home safely." Enyo smiles at Bokuto. "Relax man, I'm not Kaito, and even if I was he wouldn't be too hard on you seeing as I called him after I got off the phone with a friend of mine about you cussing out Hosi for the way he was looking at her at the balloon pop earlier." Bokutos face changes as he tries to comprehend how this information got back to my family before we even made it home. "It's a small town, everyone tells everyone's business." Enyo chuckles out. "Right, well then." Bokuto hands me the owl back. "Thank you for your company, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well Hamasaki." He rushes back down the walk way as I yell after him. "You can call me Emiko." He turns when he gets to the car with a giant smile on his face, "Only if you call me Kotaro."


	14. Day Four: Morning

I don't know if I've ever loved and hated my alarm at the same time so much before. I throw my arms over to grab the phone from the nightstand dismissing it then cuddling close to the owl Kotaro-San gave me last night taking another big whiff, it smells like him from where he held it during the last part of the night. I drag myself up and make my bed before starting on my morning routine, light breakfast, quick but scolding shower, then getting dressed and taking care of my hair. I walk out into the crisp morning air and head towards the Inn with a smile on my face, a mission to complete in mind. I look up and down the road to see if he's out here running again this morning but don't see him anywhere, instead seeing Noka walking out still dressed in yesterday's clothes. "Wow, that was fast work you skank." She looks up and pulls down her bottom eyelid while sticking her tongue out at me. "Sadly I fell asleep on one of the lobby couches while he played Volleyball for fucking EVER." I hug her tightly when we meet, she smells like grandma's house, must have given her a blanket. She looks happy enough, I take both her hands in mine and scream loudly into the morning sun rather than her face. "I'm sorry your night didn't work out, but I NEED to tell you I had the BEST night." She looks at me sideways "Couldn't have been that good, you went home." Ugh this bitch. "So what, I can't miss what I've never had ok. Seriously though Noka, I'm pretty sure this is what love feels like." A long high pitched aww escapes her as she squeezes me into another hug. "Let it happen Emi-Chan. Let it happen." She pushes me away looking me in the face. "I’m going home and getting ready for work, but I'll be back later. Miya-San invited us to the party, said a party always needs more ladies than guys. You're officially invited too, I'm sure Bokuto-San or someone else will tell you later." She kisses my cheek then heads off with a wave as I head in.

Grandfather must have gotten up early again, only now he's asleep at the front counter in the chair again. I chuckle and make my way past him towards the kitchen. "Damnit, I was hoping you'd be too worn out and sore to come help with breakfast." I give Hiro-San the stop it look as I clean up to start the day. "Bitch, I want all the boring details while we get ready this morning." I smile and give him the full recap as we finish cooking and I get drinks ready before taking them out to the eating area. "On to first names already and you haven't even seen him naked." He sounds aggrieved about it so I chuckle at him. "You're so thirsty. Want me to help you find someone to bang?" He sighs dropping his head a little. "No, I want you to concentrate on whatever this is with you and Bokuto-San. I'm happy for you, I know I give you shit about being a virgin, but I'm only like five percent serious about all that. Don't be like me, I fuck anything that catches my attention. Such a slut." I chuckle at him just before I go through the door with the croissants. "Isn't that the fun part of being Pansexual? That's what Enyo says, that you have way more fun than he does since he's only bi with preference for men." He looks proud of himself as I push through nearly crashing into Kotaro-San. "Good Morning. Can I help?" Seeing his face releases butterflies in my stomach. "Sorry, food service regulations, just have a seat." He pouts but goes to sit down anyway. I sit the freshly baked treat down before heading back into the kitchen to collect the rest of their breakfast. The others have started to come in when I return, I put plates down in front of all the occupied seats and wait for Mr. Hinata and Mr. Kozume to choose a seat before serving them. "Happy Birthday Mr. Hinata." I set his plate down and his face lights up at the sight of the Tamago Kake Gohan that I place next to his plate immediately after. "Thank you, and you don't have to say Mr., seems weird with you being the girlfriend of one of my closest friends." I stiffen at his remark, I've just been enjoying sharing time with him without ever stopping to consider if there was a label with it. "Shoyo!" Kotaros face is a furious red as I rush back into the kitchen.

The rest of breakfast I don't speak to anyone and avoid looking directly at them, Kotaro-San seems stiff each time I have to go near him which only makes me feel more nervous. Breakfast seems like it lingers on forever, but eventually they all start to leave, Kotaro-San hanging back watching his friends go as I start clean up. Once they've all gone he approaches me, rubbing the back of his head. "Emiko-san, about what Hinata said. I uh, it's just that we-" "I'm sorry, but I have to get all this done immediately so Hiro-San can head out to take care of some of the things we weren't able to get to last night. Can I come find you after?" He nods with the sad look back on his face, "I'll wait in my room." He moves to walk away when I catch his arm and pull myself to the his side, wrapping both my arms around him, my head at his chest, he wraps his arm around me on that side pulling me tight. "I'll be as quick as I can Kotaro-san" I let go and rush to my work, unsure if I want to finish so I can see what he wanted or if It's because I feel anxious. Hiro-San allows me to go through my little freak out process with no interruption and the work is done before I know. I remove my cleaning apron, fix my hair, wash my hands, then head up to the third floor. The door opens as I'm still knocking on it. "Would you like to come in or do you prefer to talk somewhere else?" Uncertain of what he wants to talk about, but knowing I only have about an hour and a half before I'm swamped again with prepping the party I elect to just talk to him here. "Um, if you're sure you don't my coming in." He smiles lightly and moves to allow my entrance. This has always been a popular room for couples, I never told him that. "Emiko-San, Last night was amazing, I hated saying goodbye even though I knew I'd see you this morning. Not that seeing you while you're working is the same, I can talk you more freely, hold your hand even. Ughhh I'm getting off topic sorry. I REALLY like you, so much. When you told me I could call you by your first name last night it felt like you were saying we could be more. That's what I want. I told Hinata this on our run and he I guess didn't realize I never really asked. Emiko-san, will you be my girlfriend?" He takes a breathe for the first time since he started speaking, his face desperate. "Please." He let out. I walked closer placing my hand on his shoulder. "Guys don't usually call their girlfriend 'San'." His face is panic until he hears my chuckle and realizes I'm teasing. "Kotaro-San, I'd really love to be your girlfriend."

He pulls me in hugging me tight. "Oh thank the gods." He says, reaching down grabbing me below the chin to bring my face up to look at him, bending to kiss my lips. Within seconds I'm moaning against his mouth, our tongues meeting one another over and over crashing like the waves in the sea on a calm day. I pull myself closer to his body, his hardness pressing into my abdomen causing me to suck in a breath from surprise. "Kotaro" I don't even recognize my own voice, the husky way I say his name, desperately trying to pull him even closer to me. "Fuck Emiko." He lets out as the back of my legs hit the side of his bed, I hadn't even noticed we'd been walking closer to it. I let go of him and sit on his bed looking up at him shyly before pulling my shirt over my head then moving to lay back on the bed. "Baby, you're driving me insane." He throws his shirt off and I gasp at the sight of him, every inch of him is tight, firm, his abs defined and screaming for me to caress them. When he climbs over me and brings his lips back to mine I lift my finger and trace each one, making him giggle as I do so. "I'm glad you like them." He whispers into my ear before sucking at my neck. "Ko, Kotaro-San." I gasp out the sensation of his mouth on my skin causing my stomach to tighten as it does when I rub my clit sometimes alone at night. "Drop the 'San' please. I love hearing you just call me by my name." I nod unable to form normal human words. "Kotaro, that feels so nice." The laugh that escapes his lips is unlike any I've heard from him so far, "You think that's nice? Baby, you have no idea." Fuck my pussy must have loved hearing that because it starts to throb so hard. It finds some relief soon after when he presses his hardness against it lightly biting my neck as he does so. "Fuck Kotaro!" He smirks at me dangerously before he kisses me again. I pull his hair to bring him closer and deepen the kiss, his hips moving against my wetness as though he were inside me, I find my legs wrapping around him and he quickens his pace. After a few minutes, he pulls away from the kiss looking at me sweetly despite our actions being rough and full of lust. "We have to stop. I’m getting way too excited and I didn't bring any condoms on this trip, and I haven't bought any or begged the guys for theirs." I release a whiney laugh as I throw my head back on the bed. "Yeah I also have a lot to do today. He plants a kiss on the tip of my nose, go while I'm still in control of myself." I want to kiss him one last time but decide against it, instead getting up and throwing my shirt on before heading out.


	15. Day Four: Party Prep Pt. 2

Hiro-San comes into the kitchen area arms laden with a box of mixed liquors, absentmindedly placing it down while looking at me with scrutiny. "Why haven't you put your hair all the way up and a hair net on?" My hands fly up to my head, "Shit, I forgot." His eyes narrow. "Did you also forget that your ponytail is awfully lose you have a hickey on your neck?" "I um, honestly haven't looked at myself since I came back down here, is it bad?" He smiles warmly at me. "What were YOU doing while I was away?" My face heats at his question. "Agreeing to be Kotaro-Sans girlfriend before making out with him." He nods slowly. "Must have been some make out session, go get yourself together, thankfully all food stuffs are still sealed and won't have your hair in them." I practically skip off to grab my spare brush from behind the front counter, pulling it through my curls and securing them into a tight bun, then placing a hair net over my head. "Oh my, it isn't lady like to leave such marks uncovered Emi-Chan." I jump at the sound of her voice. "I didn't bring any makeup with me grandmother." She ticks her teeth shaking her head at me. "You've never really cared for much makeup to begin with, a little around the eyes and those colored glosses you wear. You wouldn't know how to cover it and make it look natural. Just tell me you were CAREFUL while getting attacked by a giant mosquito." I chuckle nervously. "We didn't do all that, if we do I promise to be careful." She smiles approvingly as I lean down and kiss her cheek. "He's a nice young man, it's good to see you so happy dear. I'll tell that son of mine that if he has a problem with this development he can go suck an egg. He'll be stopping by here when he gets back from his trip. Enyo has a big mouth as always." I sigh looking outside and see Kotaro-San with his friends in the water. I should at least warn him.

As I get closer I'm spotted by Hinata who points me out to the others, Kotaro waving at me wildly before making his way inland. "Hey beautiful, taking a break already?" He pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. "Not really, I was refixing my hair so I could get started on the cupcakes for later when my grandmother told me that Enyo called my dad and told him about us. I didn't want you to be caught off guard since he's apparently coming by at some point today before we lock up for the party." His expression is blank and he's a little pale. "Should I um, do I need to be afraid?" I shrug at a loss. "I'm the only girl remember. When Kaito met his wife they welcomed her with open arms. The first time Enyo brought a girl home they made a fuss, but that was because he still wasn't sure yet if he liked girls too, she's still the only girl he ever officially dated since he prefers guys. I've never dated. I have male friends, but I've known all of them since grade school. It's anyone's guess." He starts to pace back and forth in front of me panicking. "Kotaro, no matter what he loves me, he wants me to be happy. Besides Grandmother is giving us her support." He stops his pacing and hugs me tightly. "And are you? Happy I mean?" I chuckle at the absurdity of his question. "Are you kidding me, my face hurts from constantly smiling I'm so damn happy. I really like you Kotaro." He looks down at my face with a sweet smile. "I really like you. Emi." My heart pounds at the sound of my name shortened, his expression asking if it's ok. I return his smile and pull his face to mine for a quick kiss. "I have to get back to work. Have fun and don't even worry about my dad. He's actually a really nice person." He kisses my forehead before letting me go. "Until next time." He whispers, I nod looking down before heading back in. Emi, he could call me anything and it would still sound perfect from his lips.

Pulling the cupcakes from the large industrial oven feels like such a familiar activity that my nerves finally start to calm at the sensation of the heat on my face as I reach in pulling out pan after pan, setting each on the cooling rack. "Ok Hiro-San, I'm done with the oven, it's all yours." He waves me off concentrating on the bamboo sticks as he skewers meats and vegetables on them. I pull the freshly mixed white icing from the mixing stand and place it on the prep table getting to work dividing it into 6 so I can add food coloring and liquor. Sake, Gin, Blue Curacao, Amaretto, Tequila, and Rum going into each bowl. I leave the Sake and Curacao, unflavored but add fresh squeezed lemon to the Gin, Pineapple Orange juice with the Amaretto, strawberry margarita mix with the tequila then coke in with the rum. Once finished mixing I take the chocolate whiskey icing I'd made earlier and move it with the others, starting to ice the cupcakes piping a thick single layer then placing a large dollop in the middle of each. As I finish placing the decorated cupcakes into the holding shelves grandfather comes into the kitchen with us. "Emi-Chan, your parents and brother are here but your Mr. Bokuto has left with the others to get lunch." Shit, I got distracted from my mission to finally remember to ask him for his cell phone number with all the chaos this morning. "Alright, can you tell them I'm really busy and will come out as soon as I can?" He nods and heads towards the door to relay the message. "Wait, do you happen to know about how long ago they left?" He shakes his head, grandmother coming in behind him. "They haven't left yet dear, they are just meeting in the lobby now after cleaning up to head out." I nod realizing I'd better go no rather than later. "I'm sorry Hiro-San, I'll clean it up when I get back." He places his prepped kababs in the walk in, "I’m not missing the show, I'll be right out." I shake my head of course he has to be there, nosey.

My father looks at me sternly, mom pulling me into a protective hug. "Don't let him fool you, he's thrilled you found someone. He just thinks it's his duty as your father to give this guy the business." I laugh at her trying to talk cool. "Fuck that, this guy better be worth of my little sister. I'm not afraid to beat some dudes ass." Kaito is worked up for sure, I was only expecting dad, but Kaito has always been really protective of me. "Hey Hamasaki, I'm glad I caught you. I was hoping you might be able to help me. I looked at the pictures of the girls at the strip club to choose the prettiest ones like a month ago, but it seems one of them is really sick, if I show you who else is coming do you think you might know someone we can replace that one with. Preferably another brunette, Hinata loves brunets." His last three words start to fall as Mr. Miya realizes my family is staring at him. "I'll see if I can get Chishin or Kato. They both work part time with the party strippers to earn extra cash." He nods swallowing hard staring back at Kaito whose giving him a death glare. "So uh, I don't at all envy poor Bokuto if this is your family." I nod in agreement as Kaitos glare relaxes when he realizes the guy looking for strippers isn't the one I went out with last night. I doubt they know we're officially a couple since that's a rather new development not many people are aware of. Kotaro approaches trying to blend in with Hinata and Kozume, but fails for the obvious reason of being nearly a foot taller than both of them. "Heading out to lunch then?" I don't direct the question to anyone in particular but Kotaro and Hinata nod their heads slowly while Kozume gives an unenthusiastic 'yeah.' "So um, this is my family. My brothers Enyo and Kaito, My mother Yua, and my father Kai." I gesture at each one as I say their names, Kotaro moving forward with a small nudge from Hinata. "Hello sir, it's very nice to meet you. I’m Bokuto Kotaro." He gives a bow trying to ignore Kaitos glares. I'm not sure why but Kaito has always been able to freak people out, even if they are taller. It's funny watching my large over 6 foot boyfriend flinch under the gaze of my 5'10" brother who hasn't lifted a weight a day in his life.

I move to stand next to him and rub his arm up and down reassuringly, my father's eyes watching the gesture trying to hide a smile that tugs at the ends of his lips. "So all this time of not dating, turns out your type is large owl man." I glare at Kaito for his remark while Kotaro lets out an easy laugh, then turning his attention to me. "That reminds me Emi, Atsumu told us earlier who the others are that are coming for just the party today. Kuroo will be here and I really want you to meet him. Oh and I was supposed to invite you to the party as a guest, but I told them I didn't know if you already had work stuff to do during or not." I smile at him and go to answer when I'm interrupted. "Emi huh? She must like you a lot to let you call her that. Who is Kuroo?" He turns his attention back to my father face still lit with excitement. "He's one of my best friends. I was reminded of him because he's called me owl for years." My father lets out a laugh at the fact Kaito was trying to upset him and failed. "He's one of my best friends too you know." Mr. Kozume's protest is barely audible, yet firm. "Yeah of course Kenma, that childhood bond isn't easily broken." Kaito wanted so bad to be a jerk, but all he's really done is make Kotaro insanely happy. He looks back at me with an uncertain smile. "So, are you too busy later to enjoy the party with us?" I'm again interrupted when I try to answer. "It's ok Emiko, whatever you need to do, I'll take over for you at 6, that way I have time to finish making dinner before I come in." I look at my mom, her eyes are glistening with tears, but her smile could light up the world. "Thanks mom. It's really not a lot. I was just going to be one of the food attendants." She nods tears coming down her face pulling me into a hug and whispering in my ear. "He's so cute, though he might want to take it easy on your neck in the future." My face heats red at her remark. "I, yes ma'am."


	16. Day Four: Party Time

Making my way across the parking lot so I could head home and change for the party I run into a guy that looks a lot like Mr. Miya, only his eyes are blue and his hair is dyed grey. "Hi, I'm here for a private party, do you happen to know how I get in with the door locked and all?" On closer look I could swear he and Mr. Miya are twins, though they don't seem to give off the same vibe at all. "You're a Miya as well right?" He nods silently. "Security hasn't arrived yet to check names and ID's, but you look a lot like the Mr. Miya that's been here the last four days so I don't mind letting you in. I'm fairly certain he's in his room if you don't want to wait in the lobby. Second floor third door on the left 205." I pull my keys from my pocket as I turn back towards the door and he speaks a little louder from behind me. "I'm sorry, are you not the baker? I assumed seeing as you have flour in your hair and icing on your cheek." I shake my head. "I was going to school hoping to become a baker, but my responsibilities to my family demanded I take over here for my grandparents." I turn to signal to him to walk on in and he's staring at my ass. "Do you like Onigiri?" He allows his eyes to come back up to my face slowly, but not before taking a moment to stare at my tits. "I do, their delicious and fun to make." He smiles lazily. "Mine are the best." The confidence in his face and voice make me realize he is both like and not at all like Mr. Miya, but I can't tell if that's a good thing or not. "Do you think I could get your number? Maybe we can work out some kind of business deal?" Though he was just checking me out a moment ago, he's sincere, so I take the phone from his hand and input my information. "Better get going so I can clean up and change, Be back later." He gives me a confused look, but I take off not answering it.

"That seriously what you're wearing?" Chishin looks at me with a mix of surprise and hate. "What is it? Tell me now before we get any further towards the Inn." She lets out a sigh, "It's fine, I just hate that you can put on something that looked innocent on the rack and still look like a fucking temptress sometimes, but I had to literally dress like a stripper to look this hot. I'm gonna fuck that Kenma guy if it's the last thing I do." I chuckle at her, taking her by the hand as we continue to walk. "He is pretty hot, but I think he's more the sit back and let the girls come to him type, so be more forward ok." She starts to focus in on the advice and mutters to herself about being more forward soon turning into ideas ranging from sitting damn near on him in a seat next to him, to just asking what that dick do. Noka joins us and it becomes obvious that she and Chishin coordinated their outfits despite Mr. Miya deciding to just be one less stripper over asking one of them to do it. "You fucking bitches, leaving me out. I look stupid wearing black while my best friends are in red." They both give their best evil cackle and I just roll my eyes. When we approach there are a few people standing outside the front door talking to the guy my brother suggested run security. We stand in line with the others as to not cause a fuss from cutting, a tall lean muscular man with messy raven hair and hazel eyes stands in front of us texting on his phone, but turning to see who is behind him once finished. 

"Ladies! You're like an exothermic reaction." A laugh spurts from my mouth despite myself, my friends looking from me to the guy like losers. "Seriously though, how are three girls this gorgeous here without a date?" Chishin looks at him as though he were shit on her shoe while Noka looks appreciatively for a moment before seeming to decide she'd pass. "Who said we don't have dates?" Chishin spat at him. "We were all asked to come personally by guys way hotter than you who don't make weird jokes." Uh-oh, if there's one thing she hates it's male audacity. "That's true, mind your business, or maybe do something about that nest you call hair." Noka rips out at him. "What about you beautiful? Did you not like my joke? You laughed." I pull at both girls to stop them answering for me. "It was funny, and you're not ugly or anything, but I already have a boyfriend and he's inside waiting for me." He groans while the girls both start to make a fuss. "You whore, first you show up with a hickey that WAS NOT THERE this morning, claiming you didn't have sex, and now we find out you two are official and you didn't tell us? You're very best friends in the whole world? I’m leaving, never call me again. You hurt me for the last time." Noka moves as if to walk away with Chishin stopping her. "Ok drama queen, calm the fuck down. It's our turn, Mr. Audacity went in already and everything." Chishin goes to hand our ID's to the guard, but he holds his hand up. "I've been told hotties get in no questions asked." We thank him and make our way into the party.

Making our way through I was happy to see that Hinata looked excited, and maybe like he'd had a few drinks already. Chishin spots Mr. Kozume and stops us all from walking, looking at him with fear and excitement. "You don't have to go for it right away you know. Hang out, mingle, let guys hit on you and refuse them. Dance with us and let him see how fucking hot you are. THEN pounce." She nods with a calculating grin on her face. "Uchida, you made it." Hinata smiles at Noka with mischief on his face. "Yea, sure did." His expression changes to confused at her uncaring attitude. "Anyway, see ya around." She pulls me along as she moves away from him. "Noka, I thought you wanted him." She covers her hand over her face. "I do, but damn, did you see how hot he looked, I might need a drink or something before I can talk to him." I chuckle at her for being nervous and cute. She and Chishin are both so adorable, most the guys they have talked to are the ones who grew up around here with us, so it wasn't like they didn't know them or a lot about them before-hand. Noka and her boyfriend broke up 10 months ago and he's the only guy she's ever actually had sex with, so even though she wants Hinata she's bound to get nervous. Chishin has always liked those quiet awkward guys, but Kozume takes the cake. She gets hit on a lot, probably more than all of us, even the shy guys she likes work up the nerve to at least be particularly odd in her general direction. She hasn't really done the whole boyfriend thing though, she always finds something about the guy she can't deal with after a month or two and moves on, only ever having had sex a few times. And despite knowing damn well it's going to hurt, I keep hoping Kotaro got condoms at some point, I really want to finish what we started this morning.

We make our way towards the inner part of the lobby where most everyone has gathered so far passing the grey haired Miya who looks at me with shock on his face. "Beautiful Emi and her lovely friends have graced us with their presence. Hey, Hey, Heyyy!" I smile widely as I turn to my left to greet the familiar voice. He's on us in no time at all wrapping his large arms around me and hugging me tight before giving my lips a quick chaste kiss. "I should have known you'd go home and change, I should have taken a picture of you when you were still all dirty from making cupcakes." He pouts at me a moment arms crossed until the same tall guy with the chemistry jokes came over to him. "Kuroo!, Meet Hamasaki Emiko, my new girlfriend." Kuroo looks at me mournfully before smacking himself in the forehead, dragging his hand down his face. "You could have led with that ya know. Bo, I'm sorry man. I didn't know. I hit on her outside." Kotaro lets out a laugh wrapping his right arm around me pulling me close answering him with a light and happy tone. "Since you're a good friend and didn't know yet, I'll let it go. Besides, it's not your fault that she's so damn good looking." The two friends go back and forth with fake hits and little jabs at one another's appearances before proper introductions are giving for Chishin and Noka. I excuse myself from Kotaro when one of my favorite songs come on and go to dance with my friends, a good amount of the attention coming off the girls Atsumu hired who had been walking around giving various lap dances as we make a best friend sandwich. Since Chishin is wearing a very short dress we place her in the middle, Noka in the front while I bring up the rear, all of us dancing, grinding, and groping one another. Hinatas eyes are fixed on Noka with determination and lust, Kageyama elbows him in the side and the two argue. Kozume puts his phone down watching with a dangerous smile, Kotaro staring at me with the look he gave me this morning when I lay across his bed.


	17. Day Four: After Party

Propped against a support pillar while Kotaro uses the restroom I look around realizing the party has gotten to where it's basically a hookup fest. Many of the guest I didn't get the chance to meet have taken off with locals, Kuroo collected several numbers despite his full geek pick-up lines, but didn't go anywhere. Instead he worked it out with the others that he would stay the remainder of their trip as well and help pay some of the cost. I have no idea what happened to Mr. Ushijima, but he disappeared not long after Mr. Sakusa complained that someone touched him and went up for the evening. Hinata and Kageyama have been fighting over Noka, she told me she doesn't really know what to do because even though she likes talking to Kageyama, Hinata is way too hot for her to pass up on. Chishin has been straddled over Kozumes lap making out with him for the last 10 minutes, both of them too awkward to just admit they want to fuck. Atsumu took off just a few minutes ago with a girl on each arm while the man I've confirmed as his twin Osamu rolled his eyes at him. Osamu has been talking to the same girl for a while now who keeps grabbing his arms and telling him how buff he is. "Emi." I look to my left and smile up at him, he's looking at me shyly with his hand behind his neck. "Do you think, maybe." He shuffles his feet trying to find the words as I wrap my arms around him. "Kotaro, wanna go upstairs?" He gives me a slow nod a smile spread to his eyes. "If that's ok, yeah." I grab his hand and lead him to the elevator, once on he pulls me close kissing me, doors still open. By the time we reach the third floor my legs are wrapped around his waist, his hands supporting me under my thighs. He walks us out into the hall and towards his room never putting me down, fiddling with his key card unable to open the door. I take the card from his hand and turn to look down and open it, his mouth sucking and biting at my neck.

Once inside he makes little time of moving us to the bed, squatting as he sets me down. "If this is too fast, I'm happy to just put on a movie or something." His voice and facial expressions are sincere, but his eyes hold the fire of desire I feel for him as well. "No, I want this, please Kotaro. I need you." He lets out a growl, leaning forward and kissing my neck as his hands reach up my skirt pulling down my lace panties throwing them over his head before reaching over to the side table pulling the drawer open and coming out with a shiny square golden package. I move myself onto the bed more as he pulls his pants to his knees rolling the condom over himself, my eyes widening at the sheer size of it. He climbs over me happily reclaiming my lips with his before stopping to look at me for a moment. "You're so fucking beautiful." The sweet smile on my face from the compliment is quickly replaced with shock when I feel his hard cock rubbing the outside of my wetness. "This is your first time, right?" I nod at him nervously and he leans over kissing me from collarbone to ear where he stops to whisper. "I'll be gentle, I can stop at any time all you have to do is say. If you can't speak just give me two slaps. Don't focus on the pain, I'll distract you elsewhere." 

He kisses my lips and slowly pushes himself inside me, I flinch at the pain and he deepens the kiss and I moan into it as he inches into me more, my innocence shredding around his thickness. The pain is immense but I open my eyes to see him watching me with a sweet look. He pushes into me more causing me to suck my teeth in pain from being stretched. "I can stop." I shake my head pulling at his shirt to bring it over his head, he obligingly lifts one arm at a time then lowers his head as I remove it entirely. "Let me look at your perfect body while you finish putting it all the way in." He smiles and pushes the rest of his length into me slowly while I watch the muscles of his arms quake to hold himself in place, the view of his abs becoming obscured by our bodies coming closer together. I do all I can to keep my face from betraying just how much it hurts, not wanting him to stop. He lets out a satisfied chuckle causing me to look him in the eye again. "It's done. I'm all the way in." I smile at him happy I've taken all of him. "I'm ok Kotaro, don't stop." He lowers himself over me, placing his left arm under my head his right hand pushing my hair back before he kisses me.

He lifts his hips slowly pulling much of himself out of me before slowly bottoming into me again his eyes rolling in pleasure, biting his bottom lip. "Emi, you're so tight babe." His whisper sends a shiver down my back and I wrap my legs around him, with each gentle thrust the pain slowly being replaced with pleasure to the point I let out a moan. My moan seems to snap something in him because he lets out an animalistic growl and picks up the pace, though faster he's still so gentle. Before long I'm panting beneath him, my body tingling everywhere. "Kotaro, it's so good." He moans into my neck at my words looking me in the face. "Shhhh, I don't want to cum yet, but every time you say my name I damn near explode." I put my hands into his hair, his mouth attacking my arm with sweet kisses. "It's ok, I'm happy I can make you feel good too. Cum Kotaro. Cum for me." He grunts loudly, grabbing my hips and pulling them into him as he pushes into me slow and hard. "Aah, shu, nugh, FUUUCKKKKKKK." He lets out his head falling onto my shoulder. The harder thrust hurt, but I suck back the tears watching him buck into me wildly riding his orgasm. "Shit Emi, I wanted to make you cum first." I kiss the side of his face letting out a happy sigh. "Next time." He looks at me with tears in his eyes before moving his hand to the base of his dick, making sure to bring the condom with him as he pulls out of me. He looks at the blood alarmingly. "I was rough at the end, shit I hurt you. I'm so sorry. No, no, no. I'm the worst." I sit up placing my hand on his arm. "That's normal the first time." His face relaxes and he kicks his pants off the rest of the way and goes to throw it away.

When he returns I've removed my clothes and he looks at me with appreciation. "You got completely naked, only seemed fair." He smiles rubbing his hands together. "Everything about you is so hot, but damn if I don't want to place my hands between those glorious thighs and cuddle with you." I chuckle at his enthusiasm, happy he likes how I look despite my Jell-O thighs. "I should probably clean up a bit first." I tell him and he nods. "Right, lets take a shower." I look at him like he's crazy. "There isn't enough room in there for two people." He thinks for a moment before moving to the large jetted tub and turning the water on. "How hot do you like it? I’m a burn my damn skin off kind of person myself." The embarrassment of being naked in front of him subsides at his behavior of it being normal. "I'm the same." I tell him, he nods happily continuing to fill the tub. "I'm going to use the toilet and wipe away some of the blood first." He looks at me with sadness in his eyes and I walk off deciding I will reassure him again once I'm done. When I return he's turned the water off and is standing inside the tub holding his hand out to help me get in. Once I climb in he settles back into the tub then motions for me to sit between his legs. When I do so he wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest and I sigh happily as he reaches over and presses the button for the jets. 

"You have to stop being sad about the pain that came with my first time. It was always going to have to be someone and I can't even tell you how happy I am that it was you." He kisses my head gently before petting me. "I'm more sad that I didn't do the same for you. I was terrible just 7 months ago. Even since my shrine visit I've failed a few times to keep my celibacy vow. For you to give me your first time, the promise of a next time. It's like I don't deserve it." I look up at him to see tears rolling down his face. "That isn't true. No one is perfect, so what if you had a few hookups this year, it was still a lot less than last year from the way you talk, still a huge sign of how dedicated you were to what you wanted. To be honest I always thought that I'd prefer to have my first time with someone who was experienced. I just hope I wasn't too boring for you." He uses a single finger to tap the top of my head with a light amount of force. "You could never be boring to me, I've never felt what I felt tonight. Not just physically either like my feelings and stuff. I already thought I could never bear to say goodbye forever to you, now I feel like I'd die if you ever asked me to. Aw man, now I'm getting anxious about it, like you're gonna leave like all the girls before you. Not one ever so much as staying by my side through the night. We never should have done this. Please don't leave me." He holds me tighter and tighter as he speaks so I rub his arm reassuringly. "I could never do that to you Kotaro. If it's ok with you, I'd like to stay here tonight instead of going home." He hugs me tighter kissing my head. "You have no idea how happy that would make me." I smile and look up at him again tears still wet his cheeks but are no longer in his eyes.

Once my body is dry I use the same towel to wrap around my head to dry my curls, Kotaro coming from the bathroom after just brushing his teeth. "I feel bad you have nothing to brush your teeth with or anything." I smile at him, his naked form making it difficult for me to breath. "It's alright, I'll rinse my mouth well tonight then use one of the complimentary personal care sets we keep downstairs tomorrow, that way I don't have to go down to get it now. He smiles happily before sitting on the bed. "If you don't want to sleep naked I can let you borrow something to wear." I've never slept naked before, but "How do you usually sleep. "Naked and on my stomach." I giggled then bit my lip at the thought of his thick ass right there next to me as I sleep. "I think I'll give the sleeping naked thing a try." I hang the wet towel on the bar next to the tub before pulling the blankets down on the opposite side of the bed from where he sits and slide into them. "I think I want to try not sleeping on my stomach, I hear cuddling is really great and I want to do that." I laugh and see that he's unsure if I'm rejecting his offer. "Last night I cuddled the owl you won for me because it smelled like you, tonight I get to cuddle you. That's a big upgrade." He lays flat on his back with his arm outstretched to me and I lay my head on his shoulder letting out a happy sigh when he wraps around me and uses his other hand to hold my top hand. "This is nice." He lets out contemplatively. "Mmm, is. I love you Kotaro." He went stiff under me for a moment before hugging me tighter. "I love you Emi."


	18. Day Five: Early Morning

The sound of an unfamiliar alarm wakes and confuses me from the deepest most comfortable sleep I've had. "Ughh I hate you alarm." Kotaros voice is in my ear, both of us laying on our left sides, his left arm under my pillow and right arm wrapped around my waist. I smile recalling where I am and why before snuggling into him more. "What time is it anyway?" He lifts his arm and starts reaching for his phone to silence it. "5:30, I usually go for a run then get cleaned up for the day. Breakfast is at 7 so." I never realized he was getting up so early for that run, wait, where the hell is my phone? "5:30? My phone must have died! That's what time I get up to get ready for work. I help Hiro-San when I arrive at 6:30 then get the food out for all of you." He pulls me closer while I try to get up. "So you have an hour. You're already here, so no need to rush off." I wish it was that easy. "Kotaro, I don't have any clothes here, I need a shower. If anything I needed to get up even earlier." He lets out a whine. "I just convinced myself I don't need to run today and should stay in bed and cuddle my beautiful girlfriend instead." He throws his hand up to his face dramatically and I can't help but to feel like he could really give Kato a run for her money in the dramatic department. I roll over to face him and give him a kiss on the lips. "I wish we could, that sounds so perfect." He looks up at me with a pout then a look that says he has an idea. "Why don't you take a shower here, it'll be a little big on you, but you can borrow some of my clothes until after breakfast." He looks at me hopefully and I cave in no time. "Ok, in that case, I can cuddle for another 40 minutes." He smiles and pulls me into his chest rolling back onto his back, phone above us in the air while he sets a new alarm.

I place my leg between his and let my fingers trace his happy trail with a grin. "If you keep that up we won't be cuddling and you'll be late to work. Last night I was past excited and didn't last long even with going slow. I also decided not to try for another round since you were in pain." I kiss his chest moving my hand up to it as well, placing my hand over his heart and feeling it beat softly. "I'm not porcelain you know. You don't have to worry so much about breaking me." He lets out a little huff "You're more precious than porcelain and I will treat you with all the love and tenderness you deserve and you will like it and that's final." The authoritative voice makes me ache between the legs for him in a way I have never known before. So this is what it is to desire someone once you know just how good it can be. "Yes sir." I respond, my voice betraying me and the fact that turned me on. "Just gonna file that away for later then you little sub." He tickles me at the side for a moment causing me to flop around like a fish out of water. "If liking you taking charge makes me a sub, then I'm all in because that was hot." He moans a little. "We're gonna have so much fun princess." I bite lip and let out a lustful sigh at the nickname and he chuckles a little. "Definitely a sub, I'll have you being my good little girl in no time." No longer able to take it I get up from bed and head towards the bathroom. "Hey, my 40 minutes aren't up." I shake my head at him. "You won't have sex with me and all these nicknames and the things your saying are only driving me crazy, I'm gonna take a cold shower, we can cuddle after." He deflates a little but says nothing.

When I come out of the shower he's sitting up in bed. "Well that didn't take too long. You can wear whatever you want in the draws." I hold the towel around me and shake my head sitting on the bed next to him. "I don't feel comfortable just going through your stuff like that." He looks at me sideways. "I don’t know, if I get up are you going to need another cold shower? I'm still naked under here ya know." I let out a soft sigh and cover my eyes, he laughs a little before I feel the bed move then the sound of him looking through stuff. "You want a pair of boxers too?" "Um, I guess, I don't know." He snickers closing a drawer and opening another one for a moment before closing it as well, the bed moving down with his weight being add back to it. "Ok, I’m all covered up again. You're clothes are on the bed, I'd take it as a kindness if you change in the bathroom so I don't get more turned on." I let my hands fall and look at him apologetically "Kotaro, I didn't realize you were. I'm sorry." "It's alright, it's why I was teasing you. It's probably a good thing you got up because I would have made you late for sure. I wish I could just keep you here all day. Tomorrow is our last day, then I have to go back and I'll only have calls and messages until we can figure out seeing each other again." The sadness in his voice matches what I feel in my heart, I don't want him to go. "I'll see what I can move around for later today and tomorrow so I can spend more time with you." He smiles brightly pulling me into a kiss. "That sounds awesome, thanks Emi." I return his smile wishing I could get lost in those golden eyes.

Once dressed I lay back down with him on the bed. "You can add 10 more minutes since I no longer need a shower." He snatches his phone quickly and resets the time on the alarm before cuddling up to me. "You look so damn cute in my clothes, I kinda don't want you to change later." I kiss his chest next to my face. "This shirt is so soft actually." He nods playing with my hair. "I hear girlfriends steal their boyfriends shirts and hoodies and stuff if they really like the way it feels and I always liked the idea of that, so I picked the softest shirt in there. You should see my hoodie collection, it's full of soft warm hoodies, just waiting to keep you warm when I can't." I look up at his face with love, he's so damn perfect. "Bokuto Kotaro, you've been boyfriend material this whole time just waiting for someone to notice it." He looks at me appreciatively before kissing me. "I'm glad none of those girls noticed." He looks at me oddly. "They would have snatched you up and kept you to themselves before I had a chance." He squeezes me tight. "Not possible, I had a dream last night. A Miko appeared to me and told me that the power of the gods and stars came together and agreed that my Negai was asked for so warmly that they decided to set me on the path to meet my one true soul mate and now that I have you in my arms if I screw it up I can never ask for love again. We're soulmates Emi." Every word he said hits me like an absolute truth. This was always going to happen one way or another.


	19. Day Five: Making Time

I decide to take the stairs down instead of the elevator and run into Chishin when I hit the first floor getting off the elevator wearing a tee shirt with a logo I don't recognize on it and a pair of plaid pajama pants, both are big on her. "Nice shirt slut." She looks at me eyes wide. "OH HOLY HECK!!! You're in his clothes, you're in Bokutos clothes. I mean I was always gonna fuck Kenma, but with you it was up in the air. I can't believe it Noka owes me 1000 Yin!" I scowl at her and the thought of them taking bets on if I would or wouldn't have sex. "Fuck, I can't believe I lost, I mean I'm glad I lost, but still it sucks." We turn to see Noka standing there in her own clothes, not the ones she wore last night though, new ones. "Oh no, did things not work out with Hinata?" Chishin sounds a little sad for our friend but also like she's gloating. "Oh no, you didn't see me walking over here just now, He fucked me so hard and like four times. It was great. I get why Emiko spent the night, but um what's up with you there Chishin?" She plays absentmindedly with her hair. "I don't know, he asked if I wanted to chill for a bit for another round while he played video games. He's a nice guy ok." I smile at her, she likes him, possibly enough to forgive those little things that usually pisses her off with other guys. "Fuck it, I'm willing to put on a hair net and apron to come into the kitchen and help this morning if it means we get to be there for the recap we all know Hiro-San is going to demand." I groan realizing Noka is right, not at all looking forward to it. "Let's go."

The girls walk in before me as I take a deep breath trying to mentally prepare for his excitement and questions, listening to them talk for a moment. "What are you whores doing here so ear---ly. Hi Chi-Chan, have a nice night?" "Shut up I see the hickies all over your neck." "Touché, What about you, did you finally get you some ginger?" "Fucking right I did, but the big news is that I owe Chishin 1000 Yin." "SHUT UP, NO WAY! Is she not coming in this morning?" I suck it up and walk in to find all eyes on me. "Morning sunshine. SPILL NOW." I give them all an overview of the spicy details of my night with Kotaro, keeping the sweeter details between just he and I. When I've finished they all make little remarks about how happy they are that I had a good first time. "So um, Hinata has a THICC cock. Like that thing should come with a warning. And don't even get me started on how fast and hard he can go only to turn around and do it again less than five minutes after cumming. It was a two hours well spent, even if I do walk like an old lady now." We all laugh, she is walking like she threw her back out, but it's not as bad as an old lady. "I gave up on Sakusa, but I did meet a nice guy that said he knows Hinata from the gym they work out at and his hot girlfriend, they happened to be in the mood for a third. I really loved being the meat in that sandwich." I toss a rag at him laughing and all goes silent soon, everyone looking at Chishin. "No way. I had fun last night and he's very private. If I blab I'll never get another shot at him." I shrug and pick up the tray of drinks to take out to the eating area. "Then don't tell us, we were mostly looking for the you had fun part." Noka and Hiro-San nod in agreement as I walk out.

All through serving breakfast Kotaro would touch me one way or another each time I passed him. It could be anything as simple as letting his finger swipe past me to pulling me in for a hug. Kuroo sat next to him groaning and calling him a show off saying everyone gets it already, that if anything his stupid clothes on me we're a dead give-away that I'm his girlfriend. Hinata scolded Kuroo saying Kotaro had been wanting a girlfriend for some time and as his friends they should just be happy for him. As breakfast finished up Kotaro got up and caught me by the waist before I went into the kitchen, planting a kiss on my lips. "Have you been able to talk to anyone about freeing up some time today yet?" I shake my head and he pouts a little. "I hope someone takes pity on you beautiful." I smile at him standing on my tippy toes trying to reach him for a kiss, instead earning a chuckle as he leaned over to oblige me. "I'll have a moment to make some calls soon. Have fun with your friends." He nodded as he let me go. "Oh wait, if you do and I don't get a chance to talk to you, everyone wants to hang out in the water and stuff today no real plans for volleyball, though we'll probably practice at some point." I nod heading into the kitchen. "Ok so what all do you have planned today? I'm ready to help if it means I no longer have to watch you two be nauseatingly cute." I stick my tongue out at Hiro-San and put down the dishes I brought back in the wash area. "Not a whole lot honestly. Mostly I just need to be on call and keep an eye on the staff." He nods thinking it over, he'd never done those things before. "It's ok, I was going to ask mom." He lets out a sigh of relief and gets back to work. 

I walk into the house and look for my mother before doing anything else, I soon find her in the garden watering her flowers. "Morning mom." She never falters in what she's doing. "I know you're an adult now, but if you're not going to come home without telling anyone you could at least answer your pone." I place my hand behind my neck nervously. "I'm sorry if I made you worry. I was so caught up in everything last night I didn't think to call at the time, then my phone died so I plugged it up at the desk, and I was in such a hurry to come home that I forgot to even grab it." She sighs turning to face me, her eyes falling on me with surprise and then a small smile of understanding at the sight of Kotaros clothes. "I thought maybe you went home with Noka or Chishin again, but I see you were with him instead. You truly are a woman now. Mrs. Azuma will be pleased as punch when you call for an appointment with Dr. Shima." I roll my eyes at the thought of it, but push it from my mind. "Mom, do you think you would be willing to come by at any point today to watch over things at the Inn? It will be a slow day so you won't have to do much, mostly just sit there and give the staff a reason to work with purpose." She frowns a little and I feel myself loosing hope. "When does he leave? Your Mr. Bokuto." My face flushes red at her calling him mine. "Tomorrow around 2." She sighs nodding at me thoughtfully. "Enyo." She calls up to his open window, causing him to walk over and look down at us. "Go work for your sister the rest of today and all day tomorrow so she can spend time with her boyfriend before he leaves. Don't fight with me I had to hear from someone else that you lost your job at the market almost two weeks ago." My eyes widen, where the hell has he been going every day? He lets out an annoyed groan but answers down to her. "Yes ma'am, just let me get cleaned up and put on some real clothes."

Mom comes with me upstairs to my room and sits on my bed as I get things together in order to head back to the inn. "Have you given much thought about what you want to do in regards to the future of this relationship?" I shake my head at her, "I know I need to, but right now I just want to enjoy it." She crosses her arms over her chest. "Osaka is nearly two hours away, it's not awful but with you being so busy all the time, I'm sure he stays pretty busy as well. Two hours may as well be 12." I nod trying not to let her words bring me down, but honestly I know she's right, I've only known him for five days and I know those two hours between us are going to hurt my heart. "Things are usually pretty slow here Sunday-Wednesday, even in the busy season. Maybe I can make time once a month to go and see him, I'll just have to find someone who is willing to keep an eye on the Inn." She looks at me without saying a word, I know what I'm saying isn't feasible, I can't hire someone who would be willing to work so few hours. "I think if he has time he'd be willing to come visit." She hums affirmatively. "There's no denying the two of you are in love, it's written all over both your faces. I know you'll both put in the work for this, but I think it will help to make parting tomorrow a little easier to have some kind of plan in place that will work, so talk with him and come up with something." I smile at her warmly, my mom has always been a great source of advice, but I appreciate her now more than ever. In the end I change into some of my own clothes folding up the ones I borrowed from Kotaro. 

Remembering what he said about his shirt I put it with my clothes and take back his shorts and underwear. I pack up two of my swimsuits, my coverup, three beach towels, sunglasses, sunblock, a change of clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush, hairbrush, deodorant, and body spray. Everything I need to stay with him until time is up. On my way back I stop at a shop I've never been to, but have passed several times, placing an order and leaving with a smile on my face. I then stop at a shop where I select several snacks ranging from chips to pocky. I grab drinks and order a to go blue raspberry Italian ice. Taking my items I walk happily the two blocks back to the inn, heading straight for the kitchen to put away the Italian Ice, when I come back out Enyo is sitting at the front desk looking unusually happy. "What are you scheming?" He shakes his head "Not a thing, just didn't realize you get to be the final word around here. I thought you were just helping out and grandmother and grandfather still ran everything." I roll my eyes at him. "It was kinda like that, until I showed them I could do it, don't let the power go to your head it's just for two days." He frowns at me before spotting the bag in my hand. "Oh, did you bring me snacks?" I gave him a you wish look and he groaned at me. "Hello again Hamasaki, I take it the packed bag means you plan to stay again tonight?" I turn to face Kuroo. "I told Kotaro I'd make as much time as I could, turns out my brother Enyo here, has nothing going on, so he's taking my place until after everyone leaves tomorrow." Kuroo leans to his left and looks at Enyo as if he were scheming, I decided not to ask. "Anyway, I should probably find Kotaro and let him know, put this stuff away. "He's in the room I was just up there talking to him about you and what he's gonna do now that he has to go back to Osaka." I thank him and rush up the stairs to knock on his door, when he opens it he smiles and pulls me in, holding me tight and kissing my lips.


	20. Baby Girl

I kiss him back, my hands in his hair and I'm panting for him. "How long do we have?" He looks at me hopefully and starts to return the smile I beam at him. "Enyo is taking over until you leave, I can be here the rest of the time." He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder as if I weigh nothing at all. "Thank the gods, I vote we start our time by making love again." He plops me down onto the bed, his expression is waiting for me to either agree or disagree. "Kotaro, if you think for a second I'm not on bored with that plan, you haven't been paying attention." He holds up a finger between us, "Uh-uh. Consent is key, I will never assume baby girl. That answer isn't good enough, so if you want all of this." He gestures to himself puffing out his chest. "Then I'm gonna need a better answer than that. We can come up with key words or something later that I know mean you want me, but for now this will have to do." He's so cute, gods I love him. "Bokuto Kotaro, I've been dying to feel you inside me again since this morning, please, please, please let me I beg of you." He groans falling to his knees on the floor in front of me. "Damn, she begs too. Why is everything you say and do so damn hot and cute at the same time?" 

He unbuttons my shorts and slides them down with my panties, kissing and nipping my thighs as he goes. "Ew, don't do that my thighs are gross and jiggly." He looks at me like a confused puppy. "Your thighs are what now?" I sit up feeling odd with his face so close to my lady bits and look him in the face. "I'm serious, they jiggle way too much and it's gross, you really shouldn't do that." For the first time I see a glimpse of anger flash in his eyes. "I don't know who the hell has been telling you lies, but I have the mind to punch them in the face. There's no such thing as thighs that jiggle too much. Nothing about you could ever be gross, not ever. I plan to worship every inch of your perfect body sweetheart. As it damn well deserves to be. If I'm truly not allowed then I won't, but just know I'll be sad about it." He's leaned over me face to face, hands rubbing little circles around my thighs, I blink at him in disbelieve, but he's completely serious. I thought he was joking about my thighs last night, a laugh from where we were both a little nervous. He actually likes them, my dad was right when he said I'd meet a man one day that would go crazy for them and to stop obsessing about it. "I'm sorry Kotaro, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm glad you like them, I think it will help me learn to like them too. You can continue, it did feel kinda nice I'm just a little nervous about it. Don't stop." I give him a sweet smile and his stern expression softens as he leans in and kisses my nose. "We won't have any more self-slander then?" I shake my head at him earning a satisfied nod.

He leans me back, going back to kissing and nipping my thighs, pulling my shorts and panties from around my ankles and placing his body between my legs. I let out a gasp when he bites one spot a little harder before sucking at it gently. When I moan out at his actions he hums satisfactorily to himself. It doesn't take long before I clear my mind of the insecurities from a moment ago, just enjoying the way he's kissing and marking me making him stop when I let out a little giggle. "That spot tickle baby girl?" I nod in answer. "Yeah a little, but I was also thinking about how I'm going to look covered in little spots." He clicks his tongue looking at the marks he's left. "Like I fucking love you." Then he goes back to his work, only this time on the other leg. I grip at the blankets below me as he continues, enjoying the anticipation of his movements panting and moaning softly. "Hey, I'd like to taste your wetness now." He looks to me for permission, my heart racing. "I um, I didn't take another shower and I've been working and walking outside and stuff." He chuckles at me the way adults do with children when they say something naïve. "I don't care about that, means you'll taste more like you instead of soap. Will you give it a try and I can stop if you’re uncomfortable?" I nod at him and slam my head back on the bed covering my face with my arms.

I feel his mouth at the crease where my leg meets my outer walls, his breath hot as he plants kisses all around the outside layer. He slowly licks the slit from the bottom to the top then lets his tongue play at my clit for a moment before I feel his mouth close in around it. "Oh, my fuck." My hands find their way into his hair and he moans happily against my wet pussy. I look down to see his nose resting just above my clit, eyes fixed on me, I lock eyes with him for a moment and he stops to favor me with a quick smile causing me to throw my head back again. "Mm, you taste so good baby girl. Seems like you like it." I nod unable to find words and he goes back to what he was doing, slurping and sucking at my little nub tension rising higher and higher within me with every passing second. "Holy shit Kotaro, right there. Fuck I'm cumming." Without meaning to I pull his hair harder, but he never changes the amount of pressure used or his pace. I cum hard around his mouth as he moans then starts lapping up my wetness once my peak is over. He places one of his fingers inside me and I let out a breathy gasp. "Are you too sensitive or can I keep going?" I give him a thumbs up, still too high on my orgasm to speak and he starts using his finger to fuck me before placing his mouth back at my clit, licking it with his smooth tongue and humming as he does so, causing it to vibrate pulling me to another orgasm withing seconds. "Baby, please I can't. I need a break." I tell him as he licks around all the folds cleaning up my mess.

He stands wiping his mouth with his hands smiling at me like he just won an award for something. "Got you to cum twice, that starts to make up for me cumming without you last night." He lays next to me on the bed and I pull him close to kiss me, tasting myself on his mouth and feeling his hardness against my hip. "Kotaro, I want to try fitting you into my mouth." He looks at me for a moment biting his lip. "I wanted to make this session all about you though, can we try it next time?" I poke out my bottom lip at him. "I promise if you just let me take care of you right now, I'll let you try whatever you want later. You may need a break from me making your pussy feel good, but I was about to ask if I can get you out of that top and bra and kiss and hold them delicious tiddies. Last night we kinda rushed things and were pretty much fully dressed the whole time." He's right, that's exactly what happened. "Ok, but you have to take some clothes off too." He smiles and lifts his shirt over his head tossing it near the tub. I sit up and take of my shirt and remove my bra him watching me the entire time. "M'kay you taking it off yourself is implied consent so…." He reaches out a hand and grabs a boob, moving his head closer and taking the nipple into his mouth gently placing it between his teeth and allowing his tongue to flick it. The slight pain feels like nothing I've ever experienced in my life and I feel wetness roll down my thighs a lustful sigh escaping my lips as he leans me back onto the bed again. He moves to suck and kiss the sides and tops my tit, pinching lightly at my nipples all the while.

Once he's had his fill of playing with my tits he moves on to littering both sides of my neck with love bites, as high up as my ear and all the way down to my collarbone. By this point I'm dripping with wetness again an ache between my legs that grows worse by the moment. "Kotaro, please. I need it. I need you. Please." He releases my earlobe from between his teeth and looks at me lovingly for a moment before he moves to grab a condom, pulling off his pants and kicking them off to the side. I watch this time as he places the condom on himself, pinching the tip with one hand then rolling it until it stops, almost covering his entire member in it. He picks me up sits on the bed making me straddle him. "It won't hurt as bad as last night, but I thought you might like to take it at your own pace this time." I hold onto him around the neck tightly. "I feel like I’m going to fall." My voice is more panicked than I intended, but her places his hand on my head and another at my back. "I'd never let you fall, but." He moves back onto the bed more, then sits with his legs crossed supporting my ass under his legs. "Better?" 

I smile at him letting go before moving to my knees for better leverage and reach down to grab his hardness lining it up with my waiting hole. I lower myself onto him slowly and realized he's right about the pain. I may no longer have a hymen to be torn, but his thickness stretches at my walls. The pain is bearable and I sit all the way down on him in no time, he reaches behind me and pulls all my hair to one side holding onto and kissing my lips. "You are so beautiful." I kiss him again and lift myself up then back down again his voice moaning in my ear. I ride him slowly allowing the stretch a moment before I start to pick up the pace, my fingers interlaced behind his neck as I watch his face as he enjoys me bouncing and grinding on his cock. His eyes moving from my face to my breast and even down to my thighs, his firm hands gripping my ass. "Kotaro, I think I'm going to cum." He groans happily moving his arms to wrap around my back. "Cum for me baby girl, fuck I can't wait to feel you squeeze around me when you cum." I chase the pleasure bouncing and grinding faster and harder my face falling into his neck where I press my mouth against him and scream his name as I cum hard. He sits below me holding me as I tremble as if I were cold, kissing my shoulder and neck gently as he rubs my back in long soft strokes. I kiss and nibble his neck as I rest there leaving a couple marks of my own.

When I stop shaking he pulls my face to look at him and we share a deep kiss as I go back to riding him, my pussy more sensitive now after reaching my climax. He doesn't go back to grabbing my ass, instead holding my body so close to his that I feel his chiseled chest moving against me. We continue the deep kiss as I begin to feel another wave of pleasure build up then explode with a greater force than ever before, a liquid coming from me with great force soaking Kotaros lap and the bed beneath us. "Mm, look who can squirt." He whispers it with a happy tone holding me for a moment, then lifting me from his lap and gently placing me on the bed next to him. I lay back and tug at him to come to me, once he lays next to me I move closer to him and kiss him. "I'm ok to keep going." He rolls me onto my back parting my legs and hooks my legs to his arms pushing himself back into me as I let out a cry of pleasure, this simple movement nearly bringing me back to climax. "Someone is really stimulated." He smirks as he starts to pump into me, my eyes flutter closed. "Kotaro, yes, fuck yes. It's so good." I start to cum and can't tell if I'm cumming over and over or if the first one just never stopped. He keeps his pace and ask now and then if I need to stop, but I just keep shaking my head. Just as I start to feel like my legs may atrophy off and die if I don't move he releases them from his arms, sitting up onto his knees and pulling my ass up into the air to match him, slamming into me harder as I scream for him again and again. "Emi, FUUUUCKK baby girl. I'm cumming so hard." Just like last night he pulls me into him as he cums going so deep I feel him hitting against my cervix, I hide the pain in my face and take it, happy he seems to enjoy being inside me as much as I enjoy him being there.

He lays there on top of me for a moment kissing me lightly. "Told you we were gonna have fun, didn't I princess." I let out a giggle between pants. "That was the second best thing that's ever happened to me." He looks at me sadly for a moment before I lean up and kiss him to continue. "The best thing was meeting you silly." He smiles happily as he grabs the base of the condom again before pulling out of me. "Shouldn't it stay on when you pull out without you having to worry?" He pulls the used rubber off himself and gives me a grin. "It SHOULD, I don't usually have issues with the magnums, which is why I bought those, but I've used other brands and seen them start to slip just from changing positions. Plus when you start to soften they can come off easier. It's a habit I got into, I figure better safe than accidental little Bokutos running around. Still too early for us to be having kids yet, don't you think?" I give him my whole hearted agreement, but wonder what our future child might look like. We still live two hours from one another and haven't figured that out, babies is the last thing we need. Besides, I want more time of just us first. I am calling Dr. Shima to make an appointment first chance I get, double up on the birth control.


	21. Day Five: Leisure

A large smile spreads across my face as I'm enveloped in two large arms. "Are you sure I can't help?" I shake my head "Both Hiro-San and my grandmother are very particular about the way things are done in the kitchen, they probably prefer you not be in here with me at all." He hums at me understanding burying his face in my neck. "Thanks again for lunch, it was really good. I'm surprised you were only going to be a baker when you can cook such delicious food." His compliment makes me blush and I take a mental note, that something I've been told by others seems to mean more coming from him. "I went to University to make my family happy really. No one ever had any real interest in the Inn and I hated the idea of my grandparents selling it one day, I always intended to be here. Since Hiro-San does the cooking I didn't want him to feel like I was coming after his territory." He laughs a little pulling me close. "You're so considerate love." The new term of endearment set butterflies lose in my gut, my heart pounding and cheeks tinted red. "At this rate I'll never think of anything to call you besides Kotaro and you'll have a million things you call me. At least I finally thought of a name for the owl though." He turns me to face him with excitement. "I didn't know you were going to name it! That's awesome. What's his name? Her name? Is it a he or a she, I don’t even know." I giggle at how cute his face is, delighted he's taken such an interest. "Kobo." His smile reaches his eyes which glisten with happiness. "You're naming it after me?" When I nod at him he pulls me close hugging me tight. "I feel so loved right now." I reach up to hug him back resting my cheek on his chest. "Good, you are. So damn much."

When I walk out onto the beach I bring along one of the folding chairs from the patio for guest use and sit it about 8 feet away from the volleyball net before draping a towel over it and having a seat. As of for now the guys are standing around talking seeming to try to figure out what they want to do about practice. In the end Kotaro, Kuroo, Hinata, and Kozume-San all stay on one side while Kageyama-San, Ushijima-San, Atsumu-San, and Sakusa-San go to the other. Ushijima-San goes to the serving position just as my phone rings, I look at it and decide to answer seeing it's Chishin. "Hey, so um. Whatcha doing?" The attempt to sound as casual as possible only made her sound more like she wanted something. "Watching 7 good looking guys play volleyball with the most gorgeous man ever born." My smile beams almost as loudly as the groan she gives. "So they are playing huh? I just got all finished up at the school and thought I'd see if you might like some company. You know if you're bored or anything." I decide to go along with it knowing damn well she just wants to see Kozume-San. "They said they'd likely play for an hour or so, then they just kind of want to enjoy the beach some today. Bring a swimsuit, everyone here is already wearing one. I've got on my coverup for now, but the guys are just wearing swim trunks and nothing else." She sucked in a loud breath. "Sweet Jesus. Give me like 10 minutes and I'll be there." I drop the phone into the sand when Kotaro hits the ball with a loud smack and it crashes hard into the sand on the other side of the net, mouth hanging open. He looks over at me and smiles wide, happy I saw his amazing play the guys yelling "nice kill" and landing pats on his back. "I am the best ya know." He's loud and proud and I realize why the girls I've heard talking about him do so like he's a god.

Chishin pulls up a chair next to mine nearly 8 minutes after we got off the phone with one another. "That was fast. Look at you, new bathing suit and cover up." She nods as she places her towel in the chair before sitting. "Faster to stop at that place that sells them cheap than to go home." I nod in agreement. "Chi-Chan, you like Kozume-San, don't you?" She sighs placing her hands over her eyes. "I do, he's so hot, I didn't think he'd be so sweet. I had a lot of fun talking to him, and he even showed me how to play this crazy RPG he was playing. I haven't had that much fun around a guy that wasn't Hiro-san like, ever." I look at her from the corner of my eye, she's smiling brightly and watching him in awe. "You should get his number and keep in touch. I haven't really talked to him a lot or anything, but he seemed ok when I did. Kotaro speaks very highly of him and it seems like the extroverts around him all take the time to do introvert things with him because they all care for him so much." She bites her bottom lip thinking it over. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if he'll care I'm even here again today." Her eyes light up when he sends up a set that Hinata jumps high into the air and crashes down with a power on par with Kotaros. "That looked so cool. I don't know shit about volleyball." I hand her the notes I'd been holding from the other day that I brought out with me in hopes of not being too lost. "This is everything Kotaro taught me about it yesterday." She takes them from me happily looking them over as I continue to watch, Kotaro hitting a serve so powerful it lands rather than the others being able to hit it and keep it in play. This time when he goes to celebrate I place my hands at my mouth to increase my volume as I yell to him. "Way to go babe." His cheeks flush red and I can tell from here he liked it.

Bokutos POV

I sit down the water bottle I'd been drinking from and notice Ushijima, Atsumu, and Kenma all staring off towards the water. I look across the sand and spot them. Shimura and Emi have moved their chairs closer to the water as they said they were going to and removed their swim covers. I didn't look at her swimsuit before and now that I'm seeing it I'm both very happy and very I don't even know. "Hey, you three better be looking at Shimura!" Kenma never looks away. "That's exactly who I’m looking at." Kuroo joins in on the staring. "Damn Kenma, nice." Ushijima looks over at me. "I was more looking at the sheer number of marks you left everywhere on her, as if there weren't enough on her neck already." I rub the back of my neck smiling at him. "I left the neck ones last actually." Atsumus eyes have still not left from the girls direction. "I'd be lying if I said I was ONLY looking at Shimura Bo, sorry man your girlfriend is fucking hot and I'm not blind." I shove him hard landing him into the sand. "Fucking pretend to be bro. She bought that swimsuit because it's the one she liked not for assholes to stare at her." He gets up charging towards me "Calm down dude, you need to learn to be ok with people looking, I'd never dream of making a move or anything." He shoves me hard, but I stand my ground. "How would you feel if you had someone you loved and your friends constantly drooled over her." He lets out an aggravated laugh. "You idiot. She has it way worse than you ever will. So what if your friends look sometimes, you know we have your back, we'd never make a move. She has to watch you leave tomorrow Knowing damn well you're going to be getting hit on day in and day out by countless women, sometimes men. She has to live with the knowledge there are people out there with pictures of you, jersey's with your name and number on it, thinking about you sexually. I'm looking and thinking 'fuck Bokuto is a lucky man I can't believe he gets to hit that' while millions try to picture how big your dick is and how you like to fuck. Hell dozens actually know. Didn't you say you were her first last night? No one knows her the way you do. Ease up bro and think about her." His words hit me hard, he's right. Even if I went on a radio show and said I was seeing someone now, even the married players still get hit on, my poor Emi. "All that is true, I still can't help if I feel crazy with you looking at her." He sighs with exaggeration hands in the air. "Fine, I'll try to be better about it damn."

As we all approach the girls I can't help but to think about how cute Emi is watching the waves go back and forth hitting her feet and ankles. Her bottoms are black and fit like tiny tight shorts, covering her ass well and leaving out her perfect thighs for the world to see. The top ties up both behind her back and neck and is white with large blue flowers, her cleavage pushed together under the small fabric. The girls turn as we get closer smiling and waving, Shimura going out of focus, my attention only on Emi. She wraps her arms up around my neck when we meet and I pull her close holding onto her as I plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey babe, you looked great out there." She has no idea how great it felt knowing she was watching. "Eh, I was ok. Could have been better. Playing 4on4 was weird, not something that's typically done." She makes that cute little thinking face where she sticks her tongue in the roof of her mouth. "It's usually 3 against 3 for practice or 6 against 6 for a real game right?" I kiss her on the nose. "That's right, you remembered. Not bad." Her face beams accomplishment. "Come on, I could use the cool down of getting more into the water." She takes my hand and we make our way further out, most of the others already at it. "So do you like to stay where you can touch or do you swim out?" She peeks at me shyly. "Well, I did grow up here. Swimming in the ocean is something most of us learn, though the undercurrent is bad today, so I'd prefer to keep my feet planted." I thank the gods silently, I'm a terrible swimmer.


	22. Day Five: The Gift

Bokutos POV

I can't decide what the best part of having dinner with Emi and the guys was. The part where they were able to see that other side of her that isn't so serious all the time? Maybe the fact that they seemed to get along nicely and they are starting to look at her more as a friend should and less like they want to see her naked? No, that's not it. It's the part where now that she's finished eating and the guys are still finishing up and having a few beers she's leaned into me with my arm wrapped tightly around her. There's really nothing better than the perfect way she fits into my arms, it's like a little reminder of our connection that's always there and I never have to worry about her being uncomfortable there. I Can hold her as long as I want and she never tires of it, I'm going to miss this come tomorrow. The warmth of her body next to mine, the way her breath sends goosebumps up my arm, how she smells like sunshine and flowers, the way she smiles at me like of all the things that have made her happy, none have come as close as I have. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she shifts to check it distracting me for a moment from listening to Hinata and Kageyama telling old Karasuno stories to Uchida and Shimura. She isn't on it long, but whatever happened seems to have increased her mood. I love how cute she looks swaying to a little dance of happiness, smile infectious and drawing the attention of everyone at the table. "So what's got you so excited Emi-Chan?" Uchida ask with genuine curiosity. "Oh, it's nothing." Shimura holds back a laugh. "Let me guess, Enyo holding something for you back at the inn? Maybe something that came in a purple box?" Uchida's eyes light up as Emi tosses a shut up look to Shimura. "What about purple boxes?" Atsumu is intrigued so Shimura continues. "Oh it's nothing." Uchida decides to dig it a little deeper. "Yeah, nothing at all."

Emikos POV

I move to walk ahead trying to make the excuse that there's something I need to take care of quickly when we get back, but those whores catch up with me quickly. "When did you place an order Emi-Chan?" I roll my eyes ignoring Noka and Chishin answers for me. "This morning, payed extra for rush delivery and everything." Noka crosses her arms in defiance. "You sluts don't tell me anything. This isn't fair. What's in the box?" I look behind me quickly and move a little faster. "It's a picture frame ok. And that's all I told Chi-Chan and that's all I'm telling you. I made sure to take a lot of pictures with Kotaro today, mostly on the beach, but I took some at lunch and you saw us take some at dinner. He's taken a lot of just me on his phone and I've got a lot of just him. I plan to go through them and we'll pick what to put in it together." All I heard was an awwww as I explained my plan to my friends. When we arrive in the door Enyo is sitting on the desk rather than behind it looking rather smug. "You know Emiko, I could get used to this." I decide to ignore him being so very Enyo. "Where's my box from the custom gift shop?" He smiles at me like he used to when we were younger and he had something I wanted. "Ok yes whatever you want, just gimmie." He hands it over. "Lovely, enjoy trash duty for the next two weeks." I roll my eyes before hoping up and down in place then being hit with fear and dread. 

"What if he hates it?" When I turn to look at the girls all the guys are standing there now too. "What if who hates what?" Hinata looks at me with real interest desperate to be in on the secret, I hug the box against my chest protectively staring at Kotaro feeling more nervous than I ever have. "Oh look Bo, your girlfriend got you a present." Kuroos eyes never leave the purple package covered in curly string and his gaze tells me he knows something I don't. "You did?" Kotaro looks at me with a face I can't read, he's not angry, happy, excited. It's just a question of the facts. "I did." He swallows hard then places his hands on my shoulders. "I'm torn between being happy you thought about me, to being a little upset you'd spend your money on me when I don't deserve it." I poke my lip out at him. "Gifts aren't about deserving. I just wanted you to have something." He takes in a deep breath and lets me go. "Well go on open it." I give the girls a death glare at their suggestion just for his friends to get in on it too. He looks at me as though asking if it's ok, then pulls the ribbon away when I nod at him. When he lifts the lid off the box he looks at the contents with delight and sadness. "Emi, baby this is." He starts to cry and I move to him wrapping my arms around him. "You hate it." He pulls me in close holding the frame with care. "I fucking love it."

Bokutos POV

I'm lucky enough just to have her now she's spending her money on me too. Everyone seems curious what it is "Yeah Bo, open it man." Kuroos voice snaps my gaze up to Emi, what if this is private. She nods at me as if to say it's ok, so I pull the string away then lift the purple lid. Inside sits a picture frame, the center is a heart where you can add one picture to each side. Above the heart it says My Heart is Forever Yours, the bottom says 06-20-17, and as if going into the heart it reads Kotaro and coming from the other side Emiko. It's simply beautiful, breathing becomes difficult and my vision becomes blurred by tears. "Emi, baby this is." I can't even think of words to describe what it means to me, she moves to me and wraps herself around me as best she can. "You hate it." NO, I pull her close while trying to make sure I don't mess up the most perfect gift I've ever received. "I fucking love it." She sighs in relief looking up at me with joy on her face. "I thought we could go through all the pictures from today and decide what to put in, print it out and you can take your side home with you and I'll keep mine here. Whenever we're together we can reunite the sides." All of our friends let out coos, though most of the guys sound like they're mocking. "Shut up, you're all just jealous." I throw at them before planting a kiss on her head. "Emi, please don't spend money on me, I love this I do, but I should be spoiling you not the other way around." She crosses her arms and looks away from my direction. "I should be allowed to spoil you a little." Her pouting is so cute, she peeks at me with one eye. "Does that mean you don't want to share the blue raspberry Italian ice I brought back too?" I smile at her despite of myself, I do love blue raspberry, and could probably use something cold later after we get into who knows what once were alone again. "Maybe later." I say with a wink the meaning not escaping her or anyone else.


	23. Daddy

Once the door closes I turn to Kotaro and pull him close to me kissing him with a moan escaping my lips. "Mm, baby girl, do you need some attention?" I bite my lip with my head tilted forward and my eyes looking up at him, making sure to answer with a sultry tone. "Yes daddy." His eyes go wide and his mouth slack as he stares at me in disbelief, causing me to look at the floor and hug myself tightly. "You don't like it?" He lifts my face to look at him. "Oh I fucking liked it, I was just surprised. Thought it might be longer before you got there. I was rock hard until you looked sad." I smile to myself, all three of my friends agreed next time he called me baby girl I should call him daddy, they said he'd go nuts for it. "Don't be sad baby girl, daddy will take care of you if that's what you need." I let him see my smile go from glee to pure lust. "Mmm, daddy promised me I could suck his dick this morning." His head goes back as he responds. "Ungphhh, I did say that didn't I. Shit I bet you'll look so damn pretty with my cock in your mouth." 

I move closer kissing his chest as I untie his shorts before pulling him from them. He's so hard his dick throbs in my hand and is moist at the tip with precum. I smile up at him before lowering to my knees and licking the tip to taste him. It's salty, but not as bad as I feared it might be. He gasp when I start licking the line on his skin on the underside of his cock before taking the head in my mouth and sucking on it hard for just a moment then releasing it with a loud popping sound. I lock eyes with him as I open wider willing my jaw to unhinge like a snake so I can accommodate his sheer size. He watches me intently biting on his bottom lip as I try to fit as much of him as I can into my mouth, barley making it past the tip. I relax my throat as Noka suggested and slowly add more length into it as well, repressing the urge to gag as he hits the back of my throat. "Fuck baby girl, you practice on a popsicle or something?" I try to smile at his astonishment but can't manage with my mouth so full, I allow my head to start going back and forth, looking into his golden eyes as I continue to test the waters. "You're such a good girl, putting daddy's dick in the back of your throat like that." I feel my panties soak to hear him praise me for doing a good job and allow myself to relax more as he pulls my ponytail out and grabs my hair with both hands. I think he's going to shove himself into me more, but instead he just holds onto it, pulling it lightly making faces of pleasure down at me as I start to moan from his actions. "Not too fast, don't want to cum just yet." He winks at me and my knees weaken, I grab him by his thick ass to steady myself from falling, unintentionally shoving more of him into my throat and nearly gagging having to take a moment to remember to breath. "Fuck, oh fuck. I can't baby I'm gonna cum." I moan at the thought, happy I can make him feel this way on my first try as he pushes my face away and slaps his dick against it jerking himself hard, thick white hot cum decorating my face. "Fuck baby girl, daddy loves seeing you all covered like that." I smile at him and move my tongue to my cheek to taste him earning an animalistic growl from him.

I stand still watching him as I continue to lick hot salt from my face, the taste is different, but not unpleasant. "You want to lick it all up or would you prefer I get you a cloth to clean up with?" I let out a chuckle as I walk into the bathroom and turn on the sink, cupping my hands under the water and moving it over my face. "I would have cleaned you up ya know. I like to do nice stuff for you after destroying you." I smile back at him. "My jaw and knees hurt, but I don't feel like I've been destroyed this evening." I change my entire countenance to devilish, before continuing. "Not yet anyway." He groans biting his fist watching me dry my face. "You have no idea what you're asking baby girl, you're playing with fire. Daddy can go rough as hell. Especially with you calling me daddy, fuck you have no idea." I put my arms around him standing on my tip toes to kiss at his neck. "Then show me. Please Kotaro, I want to see how much of a mess you can really make of me. I want to know what it feels like to be fucked so hard and good I can't move." He nips at my ear. "I get to take care of you after though." I nod at him and he looks at me very seriously. "Don't fucking move from this spot, I'll be right back." I bite my lip watching him as he goes out of the bathroom and towards the direction of the bed. When he returns he's holding two condoms in his hand and stands before me naked and half hard. "Undress for me, slowly." A happy hmph is all I give as reply as I reach down and start slowly pulling my shirt up, teasing before lifting it above my tits revealing that I never put on a bra earlier after my turn in the shower before dinner. He sucks in his teeth when he sees and I smile to myself satisfied. I unbutton my jean shorts and slowly push them down my hips, letting them sit on the floor for a moment as he stares at my blue lace panties intently then kicking them away. I push my panties down slowly with my thumbs and enjoy the way he licks his lips when he sees how wet I am. 

"Fuck, I can't take it." He tears into a condom putting it on quickly then lifts me and places me and the other condom on the counter as he slides his thick hard cock into me with a satisfied groan. "Fuck Emi, you drive me crazy." He pulls my lips to his kissing me hard as he starts to slam into me hard, the pain only making the pleasure that much better. I bite at his lip as he pumps into me as if he were in a race to drill the deepest and fastest of anyone. He moans into my mouth fucking me harder and faster. I hold onto him remembering what he said about never letting me fall and just listen to the sounds of him laying into me, the moans we make, the slapping of flesh, the wet squishing. It's all so intoxicating that I suddenly feel myself nearing climax, my nails digging into his back, wetness releasing from around them as I cum hard screaming his name under his lips. He pulls me up from the counter pulling me into him as he cums hard and deep sitting me back down and kissing me as we both pant with effort, his dick never going soft. 

When he pulls out he rips off the condom tossing it to the trash and replacing it with a new one pulling me off the counter and turning me to face away from him, stuffing himself back inside me from behind. My fist slams down on the counter and I place my forehead on it. "Fuck daddy, yes. Fuck me so good." He grabs my hair up and pulls my face to look in the mirror. "Look at you. My good girl, taking daddy's dick so damn deep. You fucking love it don't you?" I nod a little unable to properly speak so he pulls me by the hair to standing, placing his mouth next to my ear. "I can't hear you move your head." I close my eyes for a moment cumming hard at his words and the look of me in the mirror before choking out a reply. "Ye-Yes D-Da-Daddy, you fe-feel so go-good." He smiles dangerously at my reflection, kissing my shoulder then putting my top half to rest on the counter again, my face towards the mirror. "Look at you all cum high from my dick." He starts to fuck me harder and within seconds I feel myself squirting around him, liquid going everywhere making the floor slick beneath us. He manages to keep his footing and continues to fuck me just as hard making me cum and squirt over and over to the point I can't recall how many times I've peaked. My face a mess I no longer recognize, I'd have fallen long ago if not for the fact that my top half is against the counter and he's been holding my hips up. He becomes more frenzied with his movements and leans over pressing his chest against my back. "Fuck baby girl, I'm gonna cum so damn hard." I feel myself twitch around him at his words. "Cum daddy, please. Come with me." He grunts loudly as he pushes into me, I look in the mirror to watch his face. He looks nearly possessed and insanely happy at the same time, face scrunched up in pleasure mouth nipping at my shoulders and I cum hard around him as he continues to peak. "Fuck, for the record, calling me daddy, that'll be a consent word that you want it and that you want it hard from now on." I nod swallowing and trying to catch my breath. "Ok babe."


	24. Tender Moments

I smile at him after he places me on the bed with my back propped up against some pillows in a seated position with a soft kiss to the cheek. "I'll be right back, just sit her and relax love." I watch as he throws his shorts on then heads out the door with the ice bucket in hand. When he returns he takes two wash cloths and wraps the ice in them placing them on my thighs where they are marked and raised from repeatedly hitting the counter. His face reads regret looking at me, my hair a mess and my body riddled with soon to be bruises from the multiple contact points of my skin either against him or the cold bathroom counter and sink. "Don't look like that, I loved every second of it." He smiles at me shyly before leaning in to kiss my lips. "You know that you mean a lot to me, don't you Emi? Like I don't want you to think I only care about fucking you." I grab him under his chin and make him look me in the eyes. "Babe, are you kidding me right now? I can see it in the way you look at me, the way you talk to me, the way you treat me. I know I'm more to you than just sex. More importantly I NEED you to know that you're so very important to me. I'm not here for the cool factor of fucking a pro volleyball player, or just because you're unnaturally fucking hot. The first thing that attracted me to you was your sweet nature." He leans in kissing me. "You're sure it's ok. I mean I know you asked me to go rough, but I didn’t have to be that rough." I chuckle at him. "It's more than ok. I'm happy that I got to experience you that way. I don't know if my body can handle that kind of pounding every day, but I loved it and would love to have you do it again." He smirks at me and looks so damn sexy, "Anytime you want me and want it hard like that calling me daddy will for sure get the job done." I giggle, "One of those key words that'll let me give you consent then?" He nods happily putting his head softly on my shoulder. "Don't you need key words?" He hums thinking about it. "I always want you, so not really. But I'll think of some to make you happy."

Sliding through his phone feels a little wrong, even though he'd asked me to do so. Picture after picture I barely recognize the girl smiling back at me, since when have I ever looked so happy? "Love, when the hell did you take this one?" I lower his phone to my stomach while turning my head to look down at him, his head laying against my outer thigh feet dangling off the side of the bed, both of us still very naked. He shows me my phone and in it is a selfie of me with Kotaro in the background. I'm making a kiss face towards him while he stands there shirtless oblivious to my actions looking for something. "Yesterday morning before I left and you were about to take a shower. You were helping me look for my underwear that you'd thrown so I could take them home and wash them." He looks at the picture again a little closer, "Is this where the idea for the picture frame came from?" I nod happily. "Partly, but also because I have pictures of Hiro-San, Chishin, and Noka in my room on a corkboard with various memories and I felt like you needed a place. Then I thought if I was going to have a picture of you it was only fair you have one of me. I didn't decide to look for a matching couple frame until I was passing the store on my way here." He runs his hand along my lower leg looking at me softly. "This is probably the last one then, I should stop looking through your gallery." I shrug at him. "You're more than welcome to look. It's mostly pictures of things I saw that I thought looked cool, couple pics with my friends. Probably a couple in there of family, especially at Kaitos wedding last year." He sets my phone down next to his head. "That would only be fair if I was willing to let you look through all of my embarrassing pics which I'm not. A lot of dumb shit in there just from me being bored the last 6 months." I hand him back his phone not wanting to go too far and wonder what he snaps pics of while bored.

"So what do you think? Did you see any in my phone you'd rather use or do you want to stick with one of the ones from yours?" I look at him sweetly contemplating his question. "Most of the ones in your phone don't have you in them, so I'll probably use something from my own. Maybe the picture I took of you earlier on the beach when you were so happy you found that sharks tooth." He chuckles and slides through his phone a bit before showing me a picture he'd taken of me after I got out of the shower before we left for dinner. He was laying on the bed waiting for his turn looking at something on his phone when I came up and kissed his forehead. He asked me not to move and took a picture. My curls are still wet and hanging down around my face and I'm trying not to laugh. "You're always beautiful, but when you look at me like that, it's like everything is right in the world, and of all the pictures I took of you, I can see it most clearly here. A look that proves you're feeling all the same things I feel." I push my fingers through his hair looking at him in silence for a moment, willing myself to never forget this moment in time. "Babe, my legs are getting really cold." He snatches the ice away from me sitting up quickly, "I'm so sorry, I forgot while we were looking at the pictures. I'm the worst." He puts his hand over his face and I chuckle at him. "It's ok. If you think I'm good enough to get up now I'd like to go down and get the Italian Ice I left in the freezer." He thinks it over for a minute. "I can get it." I shake my head and can see it on his face he knew that would be the answer. "Fine, let me find you something to wear." I move my legs off the side of the bed and stand, the feeling almost foreign with my legs still a little weak from our time in the bathroom. "I can just toss on the shirt you wore to dinner." I grab it up pulling it over my head as I head towards the door where he stops me. "I can come with you." He's so cute. "I've got it, will you pick us a movie? I'll be right back." He lets go reluctantly and I head out.

Walking down the hall I hum happily to myself, making my way into the kitchen then moving quicker when the cold of the walk in freezer hits my bare legs. I go back to humming to myself as I come back out stopping and seeing Noka sitting with Kageyama talking about who knows what on the patio. "Well, well, I'm surprised you can even walk after the sounds we heard coming from Bo's room." I turn to face Kuroo who is standing there with Kozume-San and Chishin. "Are you seriously walking around in nothing but his shirt right now? Look at you, so brave and no shame in your slut game. I'm almost as proud as Hiro-San will be when I tell him about this." I roll my eyes at her but then give a loving smile seeing her hand in hand with Kozume-San. "It's big enough that it covers all the important bits. I only came down for the Italian ice, we're going to watch a movie and cuddle and eat snacks." Chishin smiles at me her eyes dancing at my joy while Kuroo rolls his eyes with exaggeration. "You two are enough to make a man barf." Kozume who'd been not reacting at all looks at his friend. "Don't be jealous Kuro." He crosses his arms defensively "Jealous. I'm not jealous. I'd never be jealous of that owl." Chishin snickers then laughs at me. "Don't let us hold you up, go have fun with your lover boy. For the record though pretty much the whole Inn could hear him fucking the ever loving shit out of you. Totally called it on the daddy kink." I feel my face heat with red as I move past them Kuroo letting out his hyena laugh again.


End file.
